


John & Sherlock: A Romeo & Juliet loosely inspired modern AU

by MorganeUK



Series: Sherlock / Shakespeare [2]
Category: ShakespeaRe-Told, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF John Watson, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Creepy Moriarty, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is not a good brother, Non-Consensual Touching, OOC Moriarty, Possessive Moriarty, Really not a good brother, Sherlock needs help, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is the brother of the powerful Mycroft Holmes, a tool in his hands...And what Mycroft want is for his brother to date Moriarty.John is the brother of the activist Harry Watson, the thorn in Mycroft quest to more power...Is love at first sight is enough, when all the stars are against you?Are they gone be wiser than their original counterpart and find an happy ending?Not a complete re-writing like I've done with Much Ado... More like an starting point for an AU.





	1. I'll be watching you, brother mine...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, not even my working/studying one, so many many thanks to notjustmom for the beta-ification! You're the best!
> 
> If you found something wrong, let me know. It's probably my fault, I usually can't resist and change little things post-beta :) We all do silly things...
> 
> If you are leaving before the end, let me know why on Tumblr ;) it's the best way to improved my stories!

As the evening was turning into night, two people were still talking energetically in a pub near Trafalgar Square. The place was nearly full but not bursting like the other place in the popular neighborhood.

“I can’t believe it’s impossible to do something about Holmes… It’s not right! He controls everything!” The man says to his friend.

“I know Mike, but what can we do?” The slight woman opposite him responds to her friend's outburst. “And be careful, you know that Mycroft Holmes has eyes everywhere…” Their conversation was lost in the ambient noise but she points discreetly to the CCTV outside that was watching directly inside the pub, following their every move.

“I have nothing to hide!” Mike protests, looking at the camera defiantly. “I am courageous enough to repeat it in front of any of Holmes’ men! Don't tell me it's not driving you mad when you see things like that,” He looks at a TV behind the bar where a new deal with a pharmaceutical company and the government was making the news, "You know it's Holmes' doing... I can't believe the NHS have accepted that poor deal without menace or a hefty gift to the Minister of Health Services!"

Molly was looking around, clearly upset by Mike's words. “Shhh…. Be quiet, please…Let the official speaker of our association react... We don't need to be in the line of the fire, the quarrel is between Mycroft Holmes and Harry Watson, it’s better for us to not intervene!” Her head raises in alarm when two men, clearly special op or something in that vein, walk into the little place. She murmurs to her friend, “Oh God, two men that are probably spies, bodyguards or what-ever just entered the place. NO! Don’t turn… stay still. We are leaving… NOW."

Speaking louder than Molly, Mike voluntarily attacks the unknown officials. “I will not run from Mycroft Holmes’ men! I am not a coward and I have done nothing wrong!”

“Oh Mike, please don’t! You know that you don’t need to do anything specific… If you talk against him, it's enough to end in custody and it won't be good for the Association…”

“And you think that should be normal?” Mike was now furious! "I can't believe that everyone is too dumb to do something to stop this bastard!"

One of the men edges closer to their table, “Are you causing any trouble, sir?”

 _Oh God, if I reply as I wish, I will surely end up in prison for the night_ …He calms instantly. “No, sir, I am not!” The other people around their table stop what they were doing and look away, not wanting to bring attention to them.

Before Mycroft Holmes' men could reply to what was a blatant lie, the door opens and an attractive man with a look of authority in his demeanour enters the small place and comes near Mike and Molly's table.

"Mike! Are you causing problems?" He laughs, "Sorry sir, it's been a long day and I think my friend here is a little bit drunk... I am DI Lestrade from NSY," He quickly shows his badge, "I'll take care of it from now!"

"Are you a member of this... lot, Sir?" The other goon asks.

"I am only here to keep the peace, everyone is here to unwind..." He puts his hand on one of the black suits, "Just relax, they're nothing here for you to worry about..."

The man pushes Lestrade "We have instructions regarding Watson and her followers... Don't try to distract me." He turns toward his colleague. "We're leaving, but don't think this is finished over... For now, they better keep it down and go directly home." He turns back to the Molly and Mike, "Understood?"

A barely audible "Yes, sir" was the only response he received before they finally left. The pub instantly explodes with conversations as everyone started arguing about what happened, pointing and talking about the trio.

"What the hell happened?" Greg asks as soon as the men were out of the pub.

Mike downplayed his participation at the event. "We were just talking, and they nearly attacked us! It's unbelievable! Wait till I tell Harry about that!" He was furious! "It's bloody intimidation!"

Taking out his phone, Greg texts Harry right away.

>  Harry? - GL
> 
> Yes? - HW
> 
> Molly and Mike had a little encounter with two of Holmes' men - GL
> 
> Shit! Are they ok? - HW
> 
> Molly is still stunned, you know she doesn't like confrontation and Mike is angry! - GL
> 
> And my brother? - HW
> 
> He wasn't there - GL

Greg pauses his texting to inquire about John. "Have you seen John today?"

"I've seen him at work, but he was aloof... I don't know what it is. I tried to talk to him, but he walked away." Molly tone was one of concern.

Mike reassures Molly "I will talk to him tomorrow morning, tell Harry that I will learn what's going on with him..."

>  Mike's going talk to him tomorrow and will let you know - GL
> 
> Thank him for me, I am happy that he wasn't with them tonight, he doesn't need more trouble! Being associated with me is already hard on him when working for the NHS - HW
> 
> He approves of everything that you do - GL
> 
> And you? No, don't reply! But I know... it must be hard on him. I'll wait for Mike's news tomorrow. - HW
> 
> Ok - GL

"Now, we better get home as soon as possible... The next meeting is at the usual place next Monday." Looking Mike in his eyes, he adds.

"Keep your voice down till then if you're able to! And... If you can look upon John tomorrow, it will help Harry greatly."

The chubby man smiles. "I will, or I will be pushed away trying!"

 

In the morning, after a too short night, Mike finally found John in a little park near Bart's.

"Good morning mate!"

John raises his eyes to check the sun, "Is it still the morning?"

"It's only 9! I've brought you a coffee..." He gives the coffee to the blond man who, with a deep sigh accepts the paper cup.

"I was certain that it was later... The hours are passing horribly slow nowadays."

"Why? Is there anything that makes them particularly long?"

"Not having something that could make them shorter!"

Mike, finally understanding, was now slowly laughing at his friend unusual melancholy. For someone who used to be a soldier, John is often poetic to a fault!

"Ohhhhh, you're in love!" It was so simple, Harry will be pleased!

"I am in love, but she does not love me..."

"Hum.... Alas, you can't force love my friend!" He places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"And what about you, Mike, I know what happened last night! Is it too hard to shut up once in a while! You shouldn't talk about Holmes in public! Those men could put you in jail for a night, just for fun!"

"And you think it's alright? That we shouldn't do something about it?" Mike was once more irritated! "The power that man has is not natural and we are the only group that tries to at least do something."

"I know... but I've got the feeling that it's impossible. What can we do?" John was looking utterly defeated.

"We can raise awareness!"

"Yes... maybe. I've got to go to work." John throws the paper cup in a nearby bin and gets up to go but Mike stops him.  
"Wait! You didn't tell me who do you love?"

"A bright, young, and beautiful doctor that works in the OB/GYN at Bart's."

"Oh! You're talking about Sara?" Mike grins, "It's true she's beautiful! What's the problem, she doesn’t want to go out with you?"

"She's in the middle of a rough divorce... She's willing for a little fun but not for love." John closes his eyes for a second, "I don't need a good night... I need someone all day long! A partner, a lover... Not a one night stand!"

"Forget her then! You deserve better, someone who loves you!"  
John lets go a sarcastic laugh. "Teach me, Doctor Stamford - love guru!, how can I do that?"

"Easy, open your eyes to the other beauties around... You can put your name on one of those websites!"

"Go back to your class, Mike, you're better at teaching medicine than playing the lonely-heart-columnist!"

"You should listen to me!" The friends part ways, laughing as they both go to work.

 

On the other side of London, Mycroft Holmes was rapidly walking down a long corridor in his mansion. "Anthea!" Where is that woman? "ANTHEA!"

"I'm here Sir, what can I do for you?" The woman was, as usual, perfectly dressed. Perfect match to the bespoke suit her employer wears.

"Have you sent the convocation for tonights' soirée to everyone?

"Yes, sir, two weeks ago, as well as a reminder this morning."

"Great!" Pulling his secretary in a quiet corner he asks "Do you have anything of importance to tell me?"

The young woman checks her notes. "Nothing important, the only event regarding the Association is that three members have been accosted by two of our men because they were talking against you in a public place."

"Good. We must avoid public disturbances at all costs. Magnussen is on our side for now... but you never know with that man." His eyes survey the room where they stand. "Is everything ready for tonight?" Anthea nods, "I want the whole thing to be perfect! This masquerade is an annual tradition now, the proof that I am still the man who actually administers this country." His eyes turn to steel, "I won't let a silly lobby destroy everything that I built." He continues his tour, correcting and adjusting decorations and furniture, Anthea staying at his side.

 

After a long morning, Mike finds his friend in the same park... Pathetic! I must help him! It's a great thing that I have something that will cheer him up! He walks to the bench where he sits near the doctor who nearly jumps in surprise as he was lost in his thoughts again. "Hello my friend! You know that tonight there's a big party at Holmes' place..."

"And?" Snapping out of his reverie, John was looking at his sandwich, not hungry at all.

"I know a certain lady doctor that will be there..." Mike was happily teasing his friend.

"WHAT! Why should she attend? She's not into politics, especially shady politics!" John was now fully alert.

"The Holmes' family gives a big chunk of money to her department every year, so they usually sent an invitation for a doctor... or two!"  
Mike raises an invitation like a magician, "Tada!"

"Truly!" John was looking at the paper like if it was in gold! "It's for me!"

"Yes my friend! And if Sara is still resisting to your charms, I'm certain that you'll find another beautiful creature to help you forget her!" Mike winks, knowing that the doctor has quite a reputation near the ladies and some men if the rumors are true.

"But isn't it unwise? It's not the time to bring much attention on me, with Harry's work it's better if I stay as low profile as possible..." John was worried... but the occasion to be with Sara outside the clinic was to good to pass!

 

Later that evening, Mycroft was looking for his younger brother, Sherlock. As the housekeeper was passing nearby, he stopped her. "Ms. Hudson, have you seen my brother?" An annoyed Mycroft asks. "Find him for me, please..."

"Right away sir." She runs to Sherlock's favorite room, the library, where she knows he certainly must be. "Sherlock, my sweet boy, where are you?"

Sherlock, who was hiding in the library as expected, barely acknowledges the presence of the old lady. "Hummm...." and continues to read his book a bit longer, "What do you want, Hudders."

Spotting the tall man ensconced in a window seat, she calls loudly, "He's here, sir!" And quietly tells Sherlock, "Your brother, he wants to see you."

"Good for him, but I am in the middle of something..." He puts his eyes back into the book.

"Ahhhh brother mine! Finally. I need to talk to you. Ms. Hudson, you may go." As the housekeeper was leaving he calls her back "No, I've changed my mind, please stay." He stays silent for a minute or two, scrutinizing his brother, "Ms. Hudson, don't you think that my brother is too much a loner for his own good?"

"Yes... I've told him many times 'My boy! You should have friends, and a girlfriend or a boyfriend' yes!" She blushes a little "Who knows we are in 2017! The chauffeur is married to one of the cooks. The important thing is to find love!"

"It's enough Ms. Hudson. Sherlock... I want you to be present at tonight's party. I am usually... satisfied by your absence, as it's a way to avoid any crisis that you're creating with your actions, but tonight is special." Mycroft was now sitting right across his brother. "A man, that I would like to know better, is going to be there... I know that he admires your intellectual prowess as well as your... appearance."

Ms. Hudson, who was still in the room, was unable to restrain her enthusiasm! "My boy is so beautiful, and elegant, and intelligent, and a great musician! I'm certain that your friend Mr. Holmes can only fall for our Sherlock!" She looks at the young man that she considers like her son sometimes, happy that he may have the occasion to meet someone. "Is that man a great man? Attractive? Patient?"

"Yes, yes, Ms. Hudson, he's all that." Turning to his brother, he removes the book from his hands. "Will you come to the masquerade and be friendly to my... associate?"

"No." Sherlock rises suddenly and, passing near his brother and Ms. Hudson, walks to the library's door.

"SHERLOCK!" Mycroft summons, "If you don't do that for me tonight, I will inform DI Lestrade of your true identity and tell him to stop any work with you. Can you imagine that brother... How boring life would become. Day, after day, after day...And I will make sure that you can't divert yourself with your other hobby. I am living under the public eye and I won't deal with the risk of having a drug addict's sibling."

"I will entertain your bloody contact! Happy now?" Sherlock was livid! How dare his brother threaten him with the only thing that makes his life worth living! "What is his name, anyway!" At least, I have a few minutes to check him out before that farce...

"Jim Moriarty." He walks his brother to his suite, "Your costume is waiting for you, I think you will approve." A warm smile of satisfaction was slowly spreading upon the cold man's face.

Anthea appears at the end of the corridor, "Sir, the first guests are arriving. You must be fitted for your costume."  
"I'm coming..." With a dangerous smile to his brother, all warmth gone, he adds, "I'll be watching you, brother mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/09/11 Fine tuning in the story following a discussion with ThePersianSlipper, thanks darling!


	2. I didn't know what love was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With masks on, Greg and John are going to a ball in Holmes' Mansion where John is going to meet someone that will change is life...

"Oh God, are we really doing this?" John was with his friend Greg, in a street not far from Holmes' mansion. 

"Of course, we are!" Mike, who accompanied his friends to be certain that John won't change his mind, hollered with a grin. "I don't have a ticket, and I don't want to be near that bastard, but you and mister detective extraordinaire do, so go and dance!"

John stands in front of a shop window and glares at himself. "I am not in a mood to dance... And I look ridiculous!"  He was in his regiment attire, red wool, black belt, all of his medals on display.

"You're looking grand!" Greg was a little envious, his cowboy costume wasn't that appealing suddenly, "All the ladies will drool after you!"

"And you're going to dance!" Mike gives his friends masks to hide their appearance. It was better to be discreet...even for Greg. Some tickets were issued for Scotland Yard's selected few, but as he finds himself frequently linked to members of Harry Watson's association, he would probably not have been welcome.

"I'm really not sure about all that Mike... I've got the feeling that it won't end well. I should have told Harry about this..."

"Are you mad! She would have said no or asked us to spy on Holmes..." Greg laughs. "Come on, let go find your Sara! And if it doesn't work, I will try to set-up you with a colleague of mine in a few days!"

 

They were right on time, as they entered and give their invitations, Holmes makes his grand, overblown entrance into the ballroom.

"Welcome everyone! Ladies and gentlemen, please make use of everything! If you want to dance, the music will start soon... Plenty of wine and food! Welcome to my house and make yourself at home. Mingle, laugh and enjoy your evening... until the little hour of the morning!" When the burst of clapping ends, Mycroft went to Anthea and speaks low enough for only her to hear. "Oh God, how I hate that small talk... am I not looking silly?" 

Looking at his prince attire, Anthea thinks it  _really fitting._ "No, Mr. Holmes, it's perfect. Oh, here is the Prime Minister, he's disguised as a magician."  

"I'll go talk to him, let me know when Sherlock or Moriarty arrives." And Mycroft, walking smoothly thru the crowd, went to compliment the Prime Minister and his wife.

 

Sherlock was looking in his bedroom mirror, disgruntled.  _A bloody pirate, what age am I, 8?_   _But I must admit that the costume is fitting beautifully._   From the high boots to the tricorn with a flourish of feathers... everything was perfect.   _I can't believe I let my brother use me like that..._   _I am neither an entertainer nor a whore._ His brooding was interrupted by a knock at his door followed by the entrance of Ms. Hudson.

"Oh Sherlock! You are stunning! I hope that you will connect with that man, if he is as nice as your brother said!"

"Get a grip, Hudders, I won't fall in love with an unknown man tonight!"  _Especially not one picked by my dear brother!_ He sighs. "I presume my brother sent you to get me..."

"Yes, Mr. Moriarty arrived few minutes ago and is looking for you. Come! Come!"

With a last look of longing to his beloved books and files, Sherlock follows Ms. Hudson to the ballroom where Ms. Hudson nearly had to push him in direction of his brother.

"Oh brother mine! Here you are..." He places his arm under Sherlock's and murmurs "Just remember, if you do something wrong, you can say  _farewell_  to your work with Scotland Yard and  _welcome_  to a nice room in a remote facility. Understood?" In disgust, Sherlock nods. "Ah! Mr. Moriarty, let me introduce you officially to my brother!" 

Jim Moriarty was standing in a corner, near a column. Where he can watch everyone but won't be disturbed by the dancers and other partygoers. He was one of only a few guests without a costume. His sole concession was a mask that covers his eyes... A predatory smile spread on his face when he spies the reluctant Sherlock.  _Oh my... This is going to_ _be a good distraction._  

 

At the other end of the room, John was looking for Sara.  She was supposed to be dressed as a fairy but nearly every other woman was adorned in a look-a-like fairy costume! Ha!  _There she was... Who's that man? Where is she going? Is she leaving with him? Oh My God, I am such an idiot!_ He looks around for Greg and found him dancing with a pretty,  bubbly brunette.  _Maybe I should leave ..._  His eyes travel around the room one last time and his world suddenly shifts on it axis. Stopping a serving man he asks with a shaky voice "Who's that tall man, dressed as a pirate? The one with Mycroft Holmes."

The temp, continuing to serve champagne, replies, "I don't know sir..." And he left a trouble John.

 _I've never seen someone like him, it's as i_ _f all the lights in the room are here only to enhance his cheekbones and the silkiness_ _of his hair... And to think I was sad about Sara few minutes ago! I was mad! This man outshines_ _any woman... What is he_ _doing with Mycroft Holmes? Is he his partner? They are really near._ John was feeling his heart pounding, the surprise of love at first sight, not knowing what to think about the fit of jealousy he was having towards Mycroft, towards everyone in the room, man or woman.  _Oh God... I didn't know what love was until this moment!"_   ** **

Unaware of Sherlock's admirer from afar, Mycroft leaves his brother in Moriarty's hands when his phone vibrates.

> Mr. Holmes, Harry Watson's brother is inside the manor. What should we do?  _Security1_
> 
> Nothing, he was never implicated in his sister activity... I am already watching him closely, nothing bad can happen. Let him enjoy the party, it would be a proof of our good will. MH
> 
> Will do sir. I will let you know if something changes.  _Security1_

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Holmes nods to Moriarty and leave to walks among his guests.

 

"Finally alone..." 

Finding Moriarty's sing-song voice utterly annoying, Sherlock didn't comment. He scans the man, deductions flying quickly in his mind.  _Irish, a little less than 1.75m, around my age, definitively gay, man of action but his bodyguard is near... Criminal? His eyes are hard. Mad...  What the hell does_ _Mycroft want with_ _this man?_

Examining Sherlock himself, Jim disrupts the consulting detective's thoughts."Beautiful, genius... but silent?" Jim laughs sensually "I think you're the perfect man for me... Sherlock." As the orchestra switch for a slow beat, he puts one of his hands on the young man's back and murmurs, "Come dance with me..." 

"I don't really want to... But thanks." Annoyed, Sherlock was seriously thinking that pushing the bossy Irish man away and leaving the room was a nice option.

With a deep laugh, Moriarty presses his hand more and mutters in the tall man hear. "We both know that you have no say on that..." And he brings the reluctant brunet to the middle of the floor. "Don't worry, you're going to love me soon enough."

The dance was one of the longest five minutes of his life...  _I should have taken something before!_ Moriarty, not wanting to irritate Sherlock even more, was standing near the man's body but not as close as he wishes. The dance finally came to an end and Moriarty, after a quick squeeze to Sherlock's arm and a last proprietary look, leaves him to speak to Mycroft.

 

Sherlock stays stunned for few minutes, not knowing what to do.  _I don't understand what I'm supposed to do!_ _Is it over, can I go now?_ His phone ping, it was a message from Mycroft. 

> Don't even think about it, brother. MH

Not answering, he closes his phone and replaces it in one of the dozen pockets of his coat. As the guests were pushing to go near the stage, where a popular musician was going to sing a few songs, Sherlock found himself uncomfortably pressed by unknown people. His stress level was rising, he was still feeling Moriarty's hands on his back... he didn't want to have to deal with even more unwanted touching... 

From behind, a warm hand took his left hand.  _What?_

"Relax... forget everyone who surrounds you. Can you do that for me? Focus on my voice... Not the people." The voice was low, warm and soothing. It was impossible for the crowd around to guess what was happening. "Are you better now? I didn't want to startle you, but you look so uneasy... so stressed out."

"I'm better now, thanks." Sherlock mind was going at a thousand kilometers per hour.  _Small hand, calluses that came with the constant use of delicate instrument... soothing and calming voice. Doctor? No... No only... I need more data!_ He delicately presses his back on John torso, the strength and stature of the man calming him instantly _. Big buttons, belt, medals... It's a soldier costume. No... Not costume. The way he stands... He is a soldier._  

"Come with me..." John puts his hand more firmly and walks back toward the end of the room, leaving the crowd. After only a few minutes they were outside, on a secluded balcony. 

At last being able to look at John, Sherlock mutters a small "Hi..."

John chuckles, "Hi, yourself. I am John..." His hand didn't let go of the other man for a second.

"Sherlock."

"What an unusual name, it suits you."  _His eyes are extraordinary, they are constantly changing. It's mesmerizing._

Sherlock was curious about who John was as he usually don't like the people that hang around his brother. "Thank you... Who are you? Why are you at this party?"

"A friend brought me, I will present you later if you want."  _Oh God, I want to kiss him right now! What is the protocol for that... Can we kiss even if we have only_   _known each other for less than five minutes_ _?_

"You can kiss me if you want..." He chuckles, "I am neither a statue, nor a saint..." Sherlock says, a little smug.

"How do you know I want to kiss you?" John asks, totally bemused.

"Because you took me to a seclude place, you eyes are fixating on  my lips and... you are constantly licking yours and those undisputable facts, doctor and ex-soldier John, are without a doubt signs."

Falling in love even more, the blond man utters "That's brilliant!" 

With another chuckle, _I must stop doing that!_ , Sherlock replies "Thanks... but that's not what people usually say."

The doctor came nearer, fixing his eyes on the luscious mouth in front of him "What do they say?" 

"Piss off..."

"People are idiots.." And he presses his lips on Sherlock's. It was everything he had ever imagined a kiss should be. Utter perfection! Taking the man by his shoulder, _God he's tall!_ , he pushes him against the brick wall, putting his hands to good use under the heavy coat and by removing the fluffy tie and the hat in his desire to press his lips to Sherlock's perfect neck.

Sherlock was inexpertly kissing back John with all the passion he was suddenly feeling. Afraid of it, but not wanting it to end!  _My brother will_ _kill me... He was probably envisioning_ _me doing that with Moriarty..._ A particularly well located kissed on Sherlock's jaw brings heat all over his body and his knees nearly buckle.  "John... Don't stop... Please..."

"I won't but maybe we should go elsewhere..." But John was interrupted by a panicked Ms. Hudson!

"Sherlock! Go! You shouldn't be cavorting with... with... someone else. He's looking for you, you know you must go..." The affection in her tone comforts the man but he knows that it was over.  _The dream must end right now._  He leaves,  with a sad smile but without a word... Turning to John, the old lady put a hand in his hair to put every strand back in place. "He must go darling, it's not that simple even if you seem to be  a good man." She sighs. "He must go with his brother..."  

A terrible weight falls on John as he asks "His brother?"

"Mycroft Holmes, of course!" They both left the balcony and John's eyes capture Sherlock's as he joins his brother on the top of the stairs.  _Oh My God, he's a Holmes... My sister will kill_ _me!_

 

Sherlock discreetly approaches one of Mycroft's men and, pointing to John, inquires about the doctor. "Who is he?"

"The blond man dressed as a soldier? It's Doctor John Watson, Harry Watson's brother. He shouldn't be here if you want my opinion..."

 _My heart beats for the brother of Mycroft's_ _sworn enemy... I've got the feeling that my life will suddenly become more interesting._

 

Meters away, Sherlock and John were so far apart that it could have been kilometers...


	3. A thousand times good night my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Sherlock and a balcony. What more can be said?

Greg, a little drunk, finds John near the entrance. "Are you leaving John! I should too.." He sighs looking at the lovely woman that was now dancing with another man, "I think I had one too many cocktails... Let's go! It's better to leave before something happens..." He took his friend's arm, for stability, and walks towards the door.  Outside, near the gate, Mike was waiting for them

"Hey guys!" He laughs, realizing that Greg was plastered, "It looks like you had a great evening!" John, not saying anything, was looking back... not wanting to leave.  "John? Is everything okay? Have you seen Sara?"  Greg was silently mouthing 'DON'T TALK ABOUT SARA! DON'T TALK ABOUT SARA' so Mike turns to his friend with a sad look... "Oh no, John, I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Of course, you're not, do you want to come to my place..." Not listening to Mike and Greg, John nearly runs away, following the high walls that are surrounding the property. 

"John! JOHN!!!" Greg calls loudly. "Where are you going?" He opens Mike's car door and falls into the seat. "It's too late, Mike, he's gone... He's a grown man, but I hope he knows what he's doing!" Sitting in the passenger seat, he mutters. "All this for Sara, I can't believe it!"

Mike, taking his place behind the wheel, replies, "Let's go then... We won't find him if he does not want to..." Greg was now nearly asleep... _I_   _think it's better if he sleeps at my place. Everyone had f_ _un but me... But I won't be sick tomorrow morning, that's a relief!_

 

John, carefully avoiding all the camera, was looking for a place where it's possible to cross the high wall. How many bloody cameras does this _house have?_ Locating the place where the temps for the soirée were leaving and arriving, he found an opportunity and was able to go thru without being spotted by anyone.   _The perk of having been a soldier!_ He was feeling uneasy... The way Sherlock was manhandled by his brother, the constant surveillance... It was not normal!  _He's a grown man; he should be able to do as he wishes_ _! Especially if he wants to kiss me!_  Following a dark path, he finds his way near the back of the house. He scrutinizes each French door, each window... Knowing that he will recognize Sherlock's silhouette among all the guests and employees. Suddenly he saw him!  _Oh My God... That light that just comes out on the second floor... It's him, it's him!_ His heart was pounding in his chest, the glow from the bedroom as bright and welcoming  as the sun.  _I must find a way to talk to him! Why did we kiss instead of exchanging phone number... I'm a moron!_ Now positioned nearly under the French doors, he was wondering if it was a good call to simply climb the wall to reach the little balcony.  Suddenly, the door opens... and Sherlock, now out of his costume and simply in pajamas, walks outside and sits directly on the deck, hidden by the ornamented balustrade. 

"Shit..." Sherlock murmurs to himself.

"Oh sweet God... I can hear him! Speak again... say something!" John was now really envisaging the possibility of climbing using the ivy. 

"Of all the bad luck possible... Why do I have to fall for Watson's brother!" After a little sad laugh he continues,  "It would have been easier for everyone if he was Moriarty... " 

Now only a few meters away from the little balcony, John was torn between staying silent or interrupting Sherlock's reflections.

"Why do you have to be in the family of my brother's enemy... I really have no luck!"  _I will kill for a cigarette right now!_ "Even if I don't have anything against the association created by Harry Watson, on the contrary, I would never been able to have peace if I don't go along with Mycroft's plan. If John could simply take me away, we could simply live under other name and not as Holmes and Watson... I must be overly tired to say silly things like that, it's not possible!"

"It can be if you give us a chance!" John, now nearly at the level of the second floor, wasn't able to stay silent anymore.

"Who's there? Who's spying on me?" Sherlock rises and look upon the balustrade. "John Watson! Is this you!"

John, now on the balcony, was looking in the man eyes. "No, I'm not... If my name is causing too much trouble." 

"It's not that simple and you know it! You are the brother of someone who is considered by many as an enemy to my family." Sherlock was trying to stay calm and away from John, but it was difficult!  _He's so beautiful and brave... And  in a soldier's outfit! How come I can resist, I am not a monk!_ " And how the hell were you able to come near that wall, the property is full of agents and cameras! If someone found you here, I won't be able to protect you from my brother's wrath."

"I think I was able to fly to you undetected because love was protecting me... Oh God sorry, that was so cheezy..." With a step, he closes the gap between himself and Sherlock. "And I am more afraid of being injured by your words, if you don't want me here, than by your brother's goons."

Sherlock, closing the distance, murmurs, "I would not want for them to find you... for everything that is dear to me!"

"Don't be afraid, sweet man, the night is dark and nobody is able to see me." Taking Sherlock by the shoulders, he pushes him inside his small private living room.   

"Is this real, are you wanting to risk your job and your liberty to be with me, you know that my brother can turns your life in a living hell? We know each other for less than an hour..." John kisses the man reverently, making sure that his new love was clearly obvious. "You must think I am a fool and quickly won John... But it's true. I have known you for a good man the second you hold my hand in the crowd and fall for you the second I saw your eyes."

"The first time my eyes saw you from afar, I knew I was lost to anyone else..." His hands were exploring and Sherlock, creating delightful sounds that John yearns to hear more of, was pliant and available. They talked and kissed for hours...

Snapping out of it suddenly, the flustered man puts his hands on the doctor torso. "The sun is rising, you must go right now! While the last guests and temps are leaving! If you wait too long, it will be nearly impossible..."

Still spreading little kisses on Sherlock's beautiful face, John speaks softly "I don't want to leave you in this house... I don't trust your brother, the way he..." 

"If I could... But right now is not the right moment." He closes his eyes. "Later, if you are still willing to associate yourself with me..."

"Don't doubt! I am swearing by the moon that shines above that I'm irrevocably falling in love with you, my love."

Looking outside to the full moon, the scientific mind of Sherlock didn't like that promise! "Don't swear by the moon, it's always changing and in a few weeks won't even be there to help me remember you!"

"I can swear on something else..." But he stops as lovely long fingers press on his lips to silence him.

"It's too rash, too sudden... Go now! Think about all this and, if you are in the same disposition after a good night of rest, we will talk again."

"And you will leave me so unsatisfied?" John protests.

Frowning, Sherlock glares at the man he chooses to open his heart to "What kind of  _satisfaction_  were you expecting tonight?"

"The confirmation that you love me as well..." 

"You didn't have to request, silly man. My heart was yours even before you asked. I would love to have it back so I can give it to you again and again." They share kisses again, the threat of the rising sun now forgotten when a voice resonates in the bedroom attached to the little sitting room.

"Sherlock! Where are you, are you working at your desk?" It was Ms. Hudson.

"She's never asleep for God sakes! Go! Now! Be careful love, don't fall... I will stop the camera for few minutes, run, run..." Sherlock quickly presses a few buttons on his phone. Looking at John who was jumping the balustrade while reaching for the ivy, Sherlock says quickly "I'll talk to you soon... we'll find a solution!"

With a last smile, John starts his way down. "A thousand times goodnight my love, I will see you soon..."

A soft smile spreads over Sherlock's face.  _Parting from you is so sweet that I would love to say goodnight until we see each other again... I am in such trouble!_

"Sherlock! Why did you lock the door! Are you inside your living room?"

"Woman, give me a break! I'M COMING!"


	4. Are you still serious about this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks to Molly about his love for a tall man with curly hair... that seems familiar to her!

Molly was working in her lab, surrounded by test tubes and a cold body waiting for her on the slab. She nearly falls of her stool when John barges into the room.

"John! Be careful, I don't want to have to redo everything!" She closes all the tubes and stores them, then she turns to look at her friend. "Hum... You look tired. Have you slept at all or did you dance and drink all night long?" 

Trying to calm himself, John sits on a nearby chair "You know that I was at Holmes' party last night?" 

"Of course I know! Mike told me... Did you spend the night with Sara?" Her face was looking sour when she said the name... 

"No, no! She went with another guy and, anyway, I don't want a one-night-stand but a real relationship. I want love." An idiotic smile was now spreading on John's face, his attempt to be serious failing miserably.

"Good, I don't like her... She wasn't right for you!" Looking in the doctor's eyes, she laughs merrily."You met someone at the party!" 

"Yes!"  _ Oh I'm feeling like an adolescent, it's useless to be calm! Sherlock! The weight of his arms on his, the ever-changing colour of his eyes, the taste of his lips...  _ "But I need to talk to you about... something."

"What?" Molly, feeling that something was really wrong, locks the door of the lab. "Come on John, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm in love with someone and it's serious. I want us to be together as soon as possible and I need help." _Okay, the first part of the news is done..._

"John... don't take it wrong but yesterday you were over the moon for Sara..."

He knows that she had a point but couldn't resist arguing. "You told me less than two minutes ago that she wasn't right for me!" 

'Maybe... But what a change don't you think! Sara, that you loved so much... Forgotten in a night! Men! You are all the same and... Who is she?"

"It's-Mycroft-Holmes'-younger-brother."  _ Ouf! I've said it! _

"Mycroft Holmes' brother! WHAT!? Are you crazy!?" Her hands grab John's. "Tell me you're not serious!"

"Yes... I am. My heart is set on him, as his is set on me." The resolution in John's  voice was so strong that Molly didn't know what to say for a few minutes.

"His name is Sherlock... he's wonderful, and beautiful, and spirited, and intelligent... And God damn sexy." 

_ Nice... the return of the idiotic smile! _ "John! Snap out of it for a sec'! Don't you realize how wrong it is, and I even don't think about Sara!" She rises to get a cup of tea. "And a man... I know that you had dalliances with men before, but love and all?" 

"Maybe it's why I wasn't able to keep a girlfriend, I don't know and I don't care..." Now that he had told Molly, he was feeling more confident.  _ We will find a solution! _

"Your sister is going to be furious! And I don't think that Mycroft Holmes will be pleased at all..."   For nearly five years, the goal of Harry Watson and the group she gathers around her is to show to the citizens and the press the hold that Holmes has on the government, the judicial system and, to a certain extent, the representatives and - if certain rumours are true - on the Royal family. Every new project, every  new situation where Holmes intervenes publicly or not, he's certain that the civil rights l awyer Harry Watson and her association won't be far away.  _ For once, they will be on the same page! _ "And what ab out your 'beau', is he working with his brother?"

"No, no, no!" John smiles, thinking on how bright Sherlock's eyes were when he was talking of his work as detective! "He's working under a false name with the police, he helps to resolve difficult cases."

_ Oh God! Is it the man that works sometimes with Greg! It can't  _ _ be _ ..."What does he look like?"  She asks as calmly as possible, bringing two mugs to the table.

Happy to talk about Sherlock, John complies happily. "He's  tall, lean, beautiful long fingers, chocolate curls soft as silk, generous lips and he was stunning in a pirate outfit!"  _ And later in his pajamas... _

"Oh. My. God." She sips her tea, thinking quickly _. It's the man we know as William Scott. What should I do, what should I do! _

Worried by his friend silence, John asks "What? What is it Molly?"

"Go sleep for a  few hours John, I will try to find a way for you to... I need to think."  _ And I must talk with Greg... _

_ _

Later that afternoon, on the other side of the city, Greg and Mike were having a beer outside, as the day was bright and unusually hot.

"Are you okay, old man? Maybe you shouldn't drink beer?" Mike was teasing Greg, who was still a little phased out by the alcohol he drank the night before!

"Ha, ha... really funny Mike!" He brings his pint to his lips."You are just jealous because you missed a hell of a party!" 

"Urggg... I don't think I'll would have been able to enjoy myself knowing that everything, and everyone, around belonged  to..." Greg lifted  his hand to stop his friend.

"Don't say it... You don't want to be in trouble again!"

"It's not bloody Voldemort! I will say his name if I want! I can't believe it! Don't tell me you're afraid of that bastard."

"No, I'm not afraid... he's  only a man. A very powerful one, but only a man." Looking around to be sure that no one can hear him, he  adds, "At his little soirée, everyone was there. All the different political parties , all the levels in the government, artists, business men... you name them. they were there."

"This is exactly what I was saying! Mycroft Holmes is too powerful! His grip is in every sphere of our lives!" 

Wanting to direct Mike to a nother subject, Greg asks in a not very subtle manner "Have you seen John?"

"No, not until he left us to go after Sara... He didn't reply to my numerous texts either."

"I know she's a fellow doctor, but this woman is bad news! You should have seen her at the party! She was dancing with all the rich men and ignoring our poor John completely..."

"Did you have any problem with Holmes' security team?" Mike inquires, wanting to go back to the previous topic.

"No, but I know that they recognized  John at one moment but they did nothing..." He looks at his beer, now nearly empty. "Poor John... he's really trampled by that Sara!" Rising his head, he saw John that was coming towards them.

"John! Finally!" Mike loudly calls. 

"We were a little bit worried that you had drowned i n Sara's  brown eyes..." Greg mocks. "Bonjour! It's sad that I don't know a lot of French, because with the French leave* you gave us last night it's the only welcome you deserved..."

"Come on Greg... I had  something to do where a man needs to go alone!" He winks cockily at Mike. They quickly fall back into their normal bantering;  John happy to have his friends with him, knowing that the news of his  possible relationship with a Holmes would probably mean the  end of their friendship. 

 

After few more pints, the bartender came to John and motion him inside the pub. An old woman was waiting for him at the bar... 

She sights profoundly when he appears. "It's true that you are really cute... Even in daylight."

It was the woman that came to fetch Sherlock when they were on the ballroom balcony! "What are you doing here? Do you have a message from Sherlock? Why didn't he call me? Don't tell me he changed  his mind?"

"Calm yourself young man! And he said that you're a doctor... Tsst tsst... This is a strange choice for my beautiful intelligent boy."

"With all my respect madam, Sherlock is no more a boy and have not been for many years!"  _ He is, on the contrary, a fully-grown man! _

"Oh, I know... But I have known him for more then twenty years!" She pauses a  few seconds , "You know that your situation won't be easy. Mycroft won't approve it, especially now that he wants Sherlock to... Anyway! I am here for a reason and one reason alone, it's to give you this. "Sh e pulls a phone from her handbag and gives it to John. "Sherlock told me  that it's a... hot phone?"

John laughs lightly, "A  _ burner  _ phone... great! Better to be safe than sorry with that  brother of his!"

"He already put his own number on it,  so you'll be able to talk discreetly." She was walking out of the pub when she turns one last time to face John. "Young man, don't play with his heart, he deserves to be love as the precious and incomparable boy..." She smiles and corrects  herself, " _ man _ ... he is."

"I will don't worry... And we'll find a way!" 

As John goes back outside, the new phone pings in his pocket, it was a text from an unknown number.  _ Oh My God, it's him!  _ He stops walking on the spot and open the text app.

"What it is John? A message from Saraaaaaa!" Mike laughs.

> It's me.  You held  my hand when I was lost... 
> 
> You don't want to write your name? J
> 
> It's better for now. Are you still serious about this? 
> 
> Yes, the little I slept since last night it was for dreaming of you and it didn't help me to rest at all ;-) J
> 
> Oh... I hope you did something about that. 
> 
> Bad man, don't say things like that when you're not around to help me yourself! J
> 
> I wish I could, it's not that simple you know it.

"John? Are you all right? You seem a little pink in the face!" Greg was watching his friend, not knowing what to think of his attitude. John was usually open and trustful... 

"Shut up Greg and you also Mike! I can't believe it! A man can't have few minutes of privacy... Fucking unbelievable..." His eyes drop on his phone again.

> It could be! You're an adult; he can't  force you to do anything. J
> 
> I wish  everything was that simple...
> 
> We must find a way to meet and talk. I will contact you with the address of a meeting place later today. J
> 
> Will you come? J
> 
> I will do my best
> 
> It's crazy, because we only met, but I am serious when I say that I love you... J
> 
> Me too. And yes, this is crazy. I've always though that sentiment is a defect found on the losing side... I just really hope that you'll prove me wrong.
> 
> I will do my best. But you know if we are both losing it's like winning... ;) J
> 
> Don't ever use a smiley again... you're not a teenager.
> 
> It's your fault, I am giddy like a 16 years boys :-) :-) :-) J
> 
> I'm not reading your texts anymore... It's the beer talking lol 
> 
> Oh no, look what you make me doing!
> 
> It's an abbreviation, not a smiley. You're good. J
> 
> Shit, I'm sorry, I've got to go.
> 
> Be careful and don't let him get the best of you! I will contact you soon to arrange a meeting. On the meanwhile, I will think about you xxx J
> 
> xxx

John eyes look at the three small xs as if they were a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! In French a "French leave" is called... an "English leave" (Filer à l'anglaise) lol


	5.  I will look ridiculous with a bow around my neck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day following the party, Mycroft have a little 'conversation' with his brother...

Sherlock hides the small phone carefully before going to his brother office.  He looks at his official phone where a message from Mycroft was still showing on the screen.

> My office, now. MH

Because of this order he had to stop texting with John and he was in a bad mood to say the least... _The bastard finds a way too be a nuisance even if he doesn't know it!_  

Mycroft's home office was in another wing of the mansion, and as Sherlock walks as slowly as possible, he had the time to receive another text asking where he was before he arrives and opens the door. His brother was alone, _thank God no Moriarty,_ and with a gesture of his hand asks his sibling to sit in one of the chairs in front of his mahogany desk.

"You are probably knowing why I asked you to join me, Sherlock." Mycroft voice was even more artificially kinder than usual.

"Summon is a better word, but who I am to judge?" As his brother's eyebrow narrowed at him, the young man replies to the rhetorical question. "And no... I don't know why you so _kindly_ asked me to join you for tea."

Mycroft, as he needs his brother cooperation, decided to not riposte to his impertinence.  Pouring two cups, he gives one to Sherlock and returns to his own chair. He closes his eyes, thinking back to the conversation he had with Moriarty after he danced with his brother.

* * *

_The night before..._

"You already let my brother alone, Mr. Moriarty, don't tell me he does not suit you after all."

With a chuckle, Moriarty denied the insinuation "Oh no no no... In the contrary! I found your brother to be even more interesting in person. For now... at least." He turns to look at Sherlock who was frozen in the middle of the crowd, not knowing what to do. He licks his lips as a greedy expression appears on his face. "He will do, he will do very well..." Muttering to himself, he adds, "I Just need a way to get to him... or a bit of obedience training."

"Sorry?" Mycroft asks, not certain of what he had just heard.

"Nothing, Mr. Holmes... Nothing. So? We are still good?"

"Yes, I will make sure that my brother is... at your disposal and you are guaranteeing that your _corporation_ won't work against our interest." They talk about the details of some upcoming operation but suddenly Mycroft realized that Moriarty was nodding absently, looking around instead of paying attention to him. Probably searching for Sherlock... Doing the same and not seeing the bloody git anywhere, Mycroft asks Ms. Hudson to find him. Right away!

After a few minutes of inane chitchat and as Moriarty was clearly walking towards the door, Sherlock suddenly appears at their sides. "Sherlock! Mr. Moriarty is leaving..."

"Yes..." Moriarty took its time and admires once more the lean silhouette of the man in front of him, not hiding his admiration. "And I want to make sure you know how it was... delectable to meet you tonight".

Sherlock remains silent, thinking about who knows what! "Sherlock is feeling the same Mr. Moriarty... He's just shy." The hard eye he gives to his foolish brother blessedly brings back his good sense.

"Oh yes... Mr. Moriarty. Happy that you were able to... join us."

"Please Sherlock, call me Jim..." The Irish man put all the seduction he can in those few words. He slowly put a hand on Sherlock waist and pulls him closer. Mycroft was secretly pleading Moriarty to not do too much if he does not want to be humiliated in public and Sherlock to let him do what ever he wants! But, thank God, Moriarty only brushes his lips upon his brother's cheekbone before letting go.

"Pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Holmes... I'll be in contact soon. Sherlock, I will see you soon, you can count on it..." Moriarty catches his bodyguard eyes. "Moran. We're leaving."

After Moriarty was out of view, Mycroft turns swiftly towards his brother and squeeze his arm, making sure that nobody can see. "Where were you!"

"Let go of me!"   _God, it's starting to become tedious! I'm not a bloody child!_

"I asked you one thing! ONE! And you nearly blow it!" He finally releases the hold he has on Sherlock. "Go to your suite, we'll talk tomorrow. I have to take care of my guests."

"Good! I'll finally be able to remove this ridiculous costume!"

* * *

 

 

Looking at his brother who was in his office but with his thought clearly elsewhere, Mycroft clears his voice "Brother, what do you think of Mr. Moriarty?"

With difficulty, Sherlock deserts his Mind Palace where he was reliving his encounter with John to talk to Mycroft. "I still don't understand why you want to work with a criminal... Is it not, what's the word, illegal?" 

"It does not concern you, brother mine, he has his use. he knows everyone, everything that goes on in places we cannot go... He's a powerful ally, a necessary evil if you want." He then watches the man in front of him with great attention. _What changed since yesterday?_ "You didn't answer my question. What do you think of Jim Moriarty?"

"I looked him up since yesterday... it is disturbing. You shouldn't even accept that such a man walks in what you call _your_ country." The disgust was clearly apparent on Sherlock face. 

"He's not a villain for you to slay... If you go against him, then you will find yourself going against me." He pauses. "And this wasn't the real question and you know it. The man. What do you think of him as a man... could you see you going out with him?"

"No, not without puking. Is that all?" Sherlock rises, not wanting to stay in the room one minute more than necessary.

"SIT!" Mycroft puts his cup of tea on his desk, nearly shattering the thin porcelain. After his brother reluctantly sits in his chair once again, he says with a business as usual tone. "Wrong answer. I have not finished with you yet... Moriarty is planning to ask you for dinner later this week. He will contact you directly, I told him that I can relay any message but he was strongly against the fact that I may interfere between you two." _Oh God, can you believe that, a criminal mastermind has it solid for my baby brother._ He laughs than regain quickly his composure. "You will of course say yes and be... amenable."

"Sorry to have to break the news to you, brother, but we are no longer in the Middle Ages. You can't _give_ me to an associate of yours like a gift." _I must find a way to leave this bloody house..._ "Anyway I will look ridiculous with a bow around my neck." 

Mycroft get out of his chair to towered over his brother, he was furious, nearly shaking. "You will do as I say! If you don't..." 

"What? You're will kick me out? Stop my allowance? Bully NSY until they stop working with me? Give money to Oxford if they forget about my Chemistry degree?" He walks to the door. All this was so unimportant now; John was the most vital part of his existence! _How can everything change in 24 short hours!_

The strange dreamy smile on his brother's lips threw Mycroft into a cold rage. "If you don't follow my lead on this, Ms. Hudson will pay."

At these words, Sherlock removes his hand from the door handle and turns to look at his brother with repulsion. "How can you talk like this? She's with us since the death of our parents!"

"Your choice. Moriarty or Ms. Hudson"

  


	6. Nothing can go wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds out about John and Sherlock new relationship, Mike is in trouble and Sherlock have a date... with the devil!

Sherlock was walking as quickly as he can, wanting to put as much distance he can between him and the disgusting human his brother is.  Once in the peace of his bedroom, he opens the door to the adjoining living room to get the burner phone, but he wasn't alone.

"Sherlock! Where were you!" It was Ms. Hudson. She pats the place beside her on the sofa. "Come here, we have to talk!"

The tears that were about to drop at the thought of the threat to his old nanny were promptly restrained. "Oh... it's you! Have you seen John?" 

 

"Yes, of course... Oh I am feeling so dizzy! It was a long walk, my hip is hurting terribly!"

"I'm sorry for you Hudders... What did John say? Have you spoken?"

"I am so out of breath... I don't think I can talk that much my sweet boy..." She sighs, putting her feet on the coffee table. 

With a smile, Sherlock insisted. "But you have enough breath to tell you're out of breath... Come on Hudders... What did he say?"

"He is a strange man, for sure. Beautiful, blond, not tall like you my sweet kid but well proportioned. He has a little something more, like many men that are used to wearing a uniform... And he said like a lovesick man... Have you talked to your brother today?"  

"What? He said 'Have you talked to your brother today?' How odd, it can be true? Hudders be precise for God sakes!" 

"Oh, oh... Do your own errand next time! And that pub! Oh it was noisy... I have a terrible headache and..."

"Sorry, sorry, my old friend." The image of a poor Ms. Hudson, away in a remote place, far from her friends and family, far from him jumps in his mind. He kisses her parchment cheek. "Sorry... I would gladly take the burden of your headaches if I was but able to. But... What did he say?"

"He looked at me in my eyes, a direct gaze without any doubt, and told me that he will love you as you deserved... and that you'll find a way."

   

“Molly!” John, decidedly not learning, rushes into Bart’s lab in search of his friend making noises and making papers fly everywhere.

The woman, who was waiting for Greg, _because they needed to talk asap,_ swears silently “… Yes?”

“I need your help! I must have a place to meet Sherlock, do you think it’s possible to use the lab?” He was agitated, his worry about the man getting the best of him.

Wanting to talk to Greg before having a conversation about John's ‘boyfriend’, Molly laughs and replies “I don’t think a lab is a romantic place!”

“Maybe not, but I can't bring him to Angelo’s or to my place, can I?” After a pause he adds, “Are you ok, Molly? You look distracted…”

“Yes, yes…” Greg finally appears at the door! _Finally!_ “Must talk to Greg for a minute about… about a case, wait here won’t you?”

Talking softly, the doctor stops his friend “Molly! I didn’t talk to him about Sherlock… could you please don't… I know he won’t be pleased."

“I won’t…” _Fingers crossed, fingers crossed…_ Walking quickly near the lab’s door, she took Greg’s arm and pushes him into her small office.

A little bit mollified by the additional two pints he drank with Mike, being of course off duty, Greg only reply was a surprised “Whaaat?” 

“Got to talk to you about something…” She closed her office door carefully. “Follow me on that, would you. Sit.” Once the DI was attentive, she asks the question she was turning in her head since the morning, especially after finding a rare picture of Sherlock Holmes on a database and now knowing for sure that he’s the man that came here regularly to work on cases. “Greg… the man that work with you sometimes. William, William Scott. What do you know about him?” 

“Is this all about William? You know he’s not into women, Molly! Stop hurting yourself… And…” Molly raises her little hand to halt him.

“No! It’s about… John!”

“John? What do you mean it’s about John… John is in love with Sara… It’s true that I thought about introducing him to William if it doesn’t work out with her, but it seemed to go pretty well.”

Molly nearly slaps Greg to remove the smug look on his face, but she restrains herself. _He would be knock off soon enough._ “He probably just told you enough to get you off his back… He’s no more in love with her. He’s in love with… William.”

“What! With William! MY William! How is it possible, they've never met… Always thought that they could be a great couple nonetheless, so I’m not angry of that turn of events!” He thinks for a few seconds and looks at Molly with serious eyes. “And… why do we need to talk about this _without_ John?” He moves closer to his friend “What are you hiding from me, Molly Hooper… Talk, woman!" 

“Don’t go all detective on me Greg, it doesn’t work!” She smiles in spite of her worry. She  really liked Greg, it was sad that he was not more serious in his relationships… “You never replied to my question, what do you _know_ about him?”

“Not that much, but enough to know he’s a decent fellow. Intelligent to a fault, you know that side of him… He handles himself well in danger as well as when he has to deal with victims or witnesses.” He laughs slowly… “But it’s true that Anderson and Donovan hate him, with a passion!”

“And his background… his family and so on… Did he ever talk about them?" 

“Posh, been to Oxford and all. Money for sure, you just have to look at his bespoke suits… and he does not get paid for his work with us.  It’s just for the fun of it, he likes to solve puzzles. Never talks about his family, except few times where I heard him let loose an exasperated “brother” on the phone.”

“That’s all?” Molly was pondering what to say next.

“Yes… your turn. Why so much interest in the man? And where did he meet him? William never goes out, never goes to the pub with us…”

_Time for honesty now_ … “He was at Holmes’ party yesterday.”

Greg was flabbergasted!  “Why? His family has a  relationship with Holmes? It’s strange, he does not look like a man who enjoys those kind of… gatherings.” Greg was trying to survey the men he saw… but he was able to recall only the cute young women. _Damn. Not good for a bloody detective!_

Quickly, before she changes her mind, the young woman broke John’s trust for the greater good she hopes. “He’s not in relation with the Holmes family… He’s a Holmes. Mycroft Holmes' younger brother to be exact.”

Falling in a nearby chair, the DI stares at his friend in amazement then panic! “What! I had a spy with me for all this time! And a bloody good one… I never suspected a thing…”

“Woah, Greg… Think about all the things you just said about the man! He’s not responsible for his family. Our opinion, as well as John’s, can’t be wrong. You know Mycroft Holmes… John told me that he was worried about Sherlock safety, about the hold his brother had on his life.”

“Of all the fucked-up situation… John must talk to Harry as soon as possible! And John, he’s going to be mad at you because you told me his secret.” Greg looked on the other side of the window pane that separate Molly’s office from the lab. John was sitting on a stool, a small phone in his hand… Waiting.

“Not if you are the one who offers a solution to the current problem… But to be honest, I would have preferred that he loved him moderately… These passionate sentiments often end badly.” 

  

Mike, after Greg flew from the pub because Molly asked him, stays behind a little bit disgruntled to be abandoned like that.  _God… John left to run after Sara probably, now Greg goes after Molly…! I’m always there for them but they always left me behind…_  “It’s not fair!”

His exclamation wasn’t lost on the people around and after a gang of sympathizers to the Association quickly forms around Mike’s table he decides to buy a pint for everyone! After an hour and few pints, the discussions were headed in a dangerous path…

“Hey, mate, you shouldn't talk like that… It can only bring trouble.” One of Mike’s ‘new friends’ warns him, murmuring in his ear.

“Yeah… I don’t know, it’s a hot day, we are all too drunk… We better call it a day.” Another one adds, trying to be as discreet as possible also.

Rising from his bench, Mike stands with difficulty “I am able to defends myself if needed! I won’t let that bastard or his goons ruin a perfect afternoon!”

“Shit… shut up man, agents are coming this way!”

“What the hell, I don’t care!” Mike nearly screams. “Hey, wannabe James Bond! I would like a word with you!”

The men, not the same as at the other night, but clearly from the same mold… walk near Mike with a menacing look. “If you want to have a private conversation with us, sir, I’m certain we can manage that." 

“I would have preferred if you were laaaaadies.” Mike laughs, highly inebriated.

One of the young women that was sitting with Mike, tries to calm him to no avail. “Be careful, everyone is looking at us… Don’t provoke them!”

The frustration was growing in him, pushing the common sense "Eyes were made to look;I will not change my ways for any man's!”

Finally having enough, the agents put Mike down on the table to put him in manacles.  He was then pushed into a black car destined for an unknown place.

 

In the lab, not knowing of what happened to Mike, Molly and Greg finally leave the office to talk to a restless John. “What’s taken you so long! Molly, I need to talk to you and…” He looks at Greg’s face “YOU TOLD HIM! I asked you to keep this a secret and less than 15 minutes later you tell him!” He was now pacing back and forth in the lab, clearly stressed out.

“It was for a good reason, I promise… Wait for Greg to talk and I’ll let you scream at me after if you still want to.” She nudges Greg. “Come on, Greg. Your turn.”

“Eh… First I want to say that even if I would have preferred that you find yourself in a simpler situation, I am happy that you found love.” He turns to Molly for an approbation then continues, “I am surprised that you chose an Holmes as they are obviously not well liked by your family… but” He stops John. “I know that this one deserved you as he’s a wonderful human being, really sharp and brainy, a bit eccentric and nearly a sociopath but who isn’t nowadays… And he’s sexy as hell. Even Molly approves that part.” Greg adds with a smirk while Molly cheeks redden. 

“But… but… You don’t know him. How can you can say things like that… I don’t understand.” John stutters.

“You know that I talk to you about William, a man who uses my lab sometimes…” Molly starts as John finally puts two and two together… 

Greg continues, “And how I talk the other time that we were lucky to have help on that kidnapping case…”

“Your William is… My Sherlock?”

“Yes…” Greg concluded. “Now, John, I want you to explain to me everything about what is worrying you about him in relation to his brother. Then, I will simply send a text to William, sorry Sherlock, to ask him to join me here for a case and we’ll talk and found a solution.”

After an hour or so of discussion, Greg had a better grip of the Sherlock situation. John didn’t know the details, but it clearly looks like Mycroft has a grip on his younger brother.  And that man, Moriarty?, wasn’t good news either.

“I will contact him and see if he can join us now…” As he was getting his phone, he received a text alert.

> Mike has been arrested. Unofficially... we have no idea where he is. HW
> 
>  Please inform my brother… but make sure that he understands it’s folly to tried to do something alone, we will found a way to get him out of there. Tomorrow meeting will take place tonight. HW
> 
>  

“Terrible news guys… John, Mike is in custody.” Turning towards Molly he explains, “The meeting is tonight instead, could you please warn everybody?” Checking on John to see how he is doing, he carefully add, “Right now is not the best time, we must focus on Mike. We’ll find a way for you to be with Sherlock soon, we will, I guarantee it!”

 John, thinking about his friend, could only nods. _This is the only things to do, and what can happen in one night? I’ll talk with Sherlock tomorrow._ “I will go to the meeting tonight, it’s a first for me but with Mike and Sherlock, getting Mycroft Holmes out of the way is getting personal."

  

In his study, Sherlock was reading while watching the burner phone every 5 minutes. Finally a message from John pop.

> An urgent matter occurs that I can’t postpone, we’ll have to wait a day or two before meeting again. But I’ve found a way, you’ll be able to escape your brother's eyes easily. I love you, never doubt it. John

The detective's head falls on the sofa cushions, he understands that sometimes a situation can happen and is euphoric that John found a way for them to meet. _I’ve waited for him for all my life, I can wait 48 hours… I just have to stay put, nothing can go wrong._ His legit phone pings as a new message pops up.   

> Sherlock my sexy genius, I’ll be there at 8PM to get you. Be ready my sweet. JM

A minute after, he received a text from his brother… the proof if he was needing one that his communication were monitored! _I wasn’t paranoid about those burner phones!_  

> Take a nap, a bath, dress to impress, be polite and I don’t know… flirty. For everyone 's sake you want this evening to go perfectly. MH

Sherlock was paralyzed, glaring at his phone. in disgust. _Nothing can go wrong, indeed!_

 

 


	7. How to date a psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the Association is devasted by Mike kidnapping...
> 
> Sherlock have no choice: he must go on a date with Moriarty

_That evening…_

Harry Watson was standing in a discreet room of a generic building in the middle of London. 

Around her, the members of the association she created few years ago. For her, those people were the guardians of political freedom in the UK. A few dozen men and women, among them many that had become friends, to tackle Mycroft Holmes. Unusually present were John and Greg.

“Thank you all for being present on such a short notice!” Harry starts, “but something happened this afternoon to cause this meeting. As many of you may notice, Mike Stamford is not here tonig. I know that the news is already spread among our rank, but I am in regret to confirm that our friend is now in custody.”

Comments explode from everyone “Where!” “Can we do something!” “It’s Holmes, of course!” “They better not harm him!” “It’s going too far!” “Should we be worried, are we next?”

Raising her voice to calm the confusion, Harry tries to act as composed as possible in the situation. “I’ll reply to all your questions, one by one… Mike was in a pub in London when it happened, it’s definitively Holmes as it was his men and not the police that ‘kidnapped’ Mike… I can’t have guarantee that no harm will come to Mike as we all know that Holmes' private agents can be heartless when they want information…” She paused as sadness was written on her face “Regarding whether we should be worried, we all know that by creating this organization we are automatically becoming targets.” She looks in everyone eyes “I recommend you all to be low profiled, to not act in a provocative way,  do not talk about Holmes in public… Be careful!”

“And what about Mike?” A man asks from the back of the room.

“We will open a case for missing person and kidnapping… This is the only thing we can do publicly for now.” Harry turns toward Greg “I will let DI Gregory Lestrade, from Scotland Yard, explain what’s coming next.  He’s a friend of ours even if is job makes it difficult to publicly be on our side.”

“Thanks Harry, yes… don’t worry you can talk in front of me without any problem.  Regarding Mike, a case is already open for kidnapping; that Mike Stamford had been abducted in public by two men dressed in black suits and was put in a non-descriptive sedan and has not been seen or heard of since.” Murmurs of protestation echo in the room “I know, I know… the police won’t search further because they know it’s Holmes.” Greg says the name with disgust but after a look to a miserable John he specifies. “Mycroft Holmes.”

John, rises from his chair and walks near his sister. “Hi, most of you know me already, but my name is John Watson, I am Harry’s brother.  I know this is the first time I am present at your meeting but you all must be without a doubt that I am on your side and that I loathe what Mycroft Holmes has turned our country into.” His voice became stronger as anger replaced the sadness and anxious feeling he had in the last hours. “A place where citizens can talk against the government, where contracts are given without following regulations, where criminals are legitimized if they can help to keep the hold they have on us. Mycroft Holmes slowly established himself as above the government, above the royal family… We know Mike so this his harder for us, he's one of my best friend... but how many men and women disappear every year to never been seen again. We are not living in a totalitarian country! Something must be done!”

Harry, nodding at her brother, continues “If we don’t have a reply to our inquiries in 24 hours I will hold a press conference accusing Mycroft Holmes of kidnapping… In the meantime, go home… be careful and let me know if you are followed or anything.”

As the group separates, Molly joins John, Greg and Harry.  “Is there really nothing we can do?”

“Not really, not for now…” Greg sadly confirms. “The only other option is going in to find him! But as we don’t know where he is, this is not useful…”

They sit at a table with a copious amount of tea and coffee, planning the events of the next day and what should be said at the press conference.  John, even as he feels the eyes of Molly and Greg on him, doesn’t breach the news about Sherlock to his sister.  _Now is not the time…_

 

In Holmes’ mansion, Sherlock was fretting in his room.  Not wanting to change his clothes, not wanting to participate in this masquerade! _I am not a chess piece that can be used at Mycroft’s convenience! I won’t go…_ But then the images of Ms. Hudson not knowing why she’s been removed from her little flat on the property pops in his mind… The poor old woman not understanding what she’s done to be mistreated like this…  _I can fake it for one evening, I’ll play the modest and timid genius._ His brother interrupts his soliloquy.

“You’re not ready yet! Moriarty will be here in less than 30 minutes! Go take a shower, I’ll lay out clothes for you…”

“I’m perfectly able to choose my own clothes, I am not a child.” Sherlock exasperation was clearly showing.

“Then stop acting like one!” He looks at his brother with repugnance, “You haven’t shaved yet… I should have asked my barber to come. You are such a disappointment... I’m asking you one simple thing and you are doing everything to cause trouble.”

“If you like the man so much, why don’t you go out with him…” Sherlock snarls.

“I am not like _you_ … And, anyway, he fell for you not me.”  The disgust that Mycroft put in ‘you’ wasn’t lost to Sherlock. He always known that his brother wasn’t that thrilled about having a gay brother. “You’ve got 15 minutes to do what you must do to be presentable and… ready.” Mycroft's discomfort was clearly indicating what he was thinking about.

Sherlock walked in his bathroom and close the door. Not to obey his brother, but to be alone! _How this man can be my brother, I don’t understand. And if he thinks I’m going clean and trim myself in case Moriarty want to sleep with me tonight he’s delusional._ Knowing that he won’t be able to skip the date with Moriarty, he takes a shower, shaves and fixes his hair. When he leaves the bathroom, twenty minutes later instead of 15 (to Mycroft's annoyance) he rejects the outfit Mycroft has pulled out for him. “It’s nearly a tux… is this necessary? I don’t think he planned to take me to the ballet…”

Not saying a word, Mycroft shows a text on his phone.

> Your brother is not responding. Let him know that he must dress nicely I’ve got something special for him. I’ll pick him up at 8. JM

“Know when you’re beaten, brother mine and put the black suit on.”

 

Moriarty's car arrives precisely at 8PM, the man didn’t even get out of the car but is waiting for Sherlock. Mycroft, not liking this lack of decorum, _what could I expect from an Irish criminal_ , pushes his brother against the wall before opening the entry door. “Now Sherlock, you are listening to me with all your attention. Write down those words in your Mind Palace if needed.  You. Are. Going. To. Do. As. He. Asks. You can play hard to catch, a little bit aloof even, I’m certain he’ll appreciate the conquest even more knowing the man, but ultimately you are following his lead. Understood?”

Fighting the will to blow a punch in in brother’s face, Sherlock silently nods before opening the door. As soon as he touches the gravels of the entryway, Moriarty jumps out of the car to opens the door for Sherlock.

“Good evening my sweet… you’re looking delectable as always.” Moriarty says, a devious smile making him look years younger. 

 _Oh God, this is gone be a long evening…_ Sherlock sits in the car as Moriarty walks swiftly around the back to opens the other door and sits beside him. _What’s now, am I supposed to do small talk? Talk about traffic, weather, football, criminal activity?_ Not looking at his left, his eyes focus on the road, trying to guess where they were going. _Black tie, it can be any formal event such as ballet, opera or symphonic orchestra. The London Symphony does not play tonight… It’s useless, my passport is in my brother’s hands so even a little trip outside UK is an option… Too many possibilities. Knowing the man, maybe he wants to crash a gala and…_

“Stop fidgeting… Nothing will happen that you don’t want.” Moriarty turns to watch Sherlock carefully, “You’re really stunning you know that. I’ve followed your career with interest, the work you’ve done with Scotland Yard. You are doing it under a false name... but I have my little spies. You are really a genius, a one of a kind… It’s hard I know. Being so alone in a world of imbeciles.” The criminal closes his eyes for a few seconds, thinking about his solitary life… “I know you understand, even if our paths are different, we are the same… Ah! Here we are!”

Sherlock looks outside, they were in front of the Shard. Sherlock turns to Moriarty with a questioning gaze. “I know that what you love the most is London… So, I’ve decided that we should eat with London at our feet!” He was once more smiling like a teenager. He jumps of the car to be on Sherlock’s side before he could open the door himself. _Like a bloody human with arms!_

 

The path to the elevator that leads to the restaurant Aqua Shard was unusually clear… As well as the restaurant lobby. The waitress, who was nervous as if she were talking to Prince William, shows them their table.  The view was stunning, it stretched from Canada Wharf and it skyscrapers to Parliament and the London Eye.  The Thames was glittering under the city lights… it was perfect. _Except for the company…_

From the moment they had their meals and wine, Moriarty did most of the talking. Honestly, Sherlock add to admit that he was funny, intelligent… It was not _that_ bad. Then…

“Sherlock… You are not eating? Is everything all right?” A worried Jim asked.

“Yes, yes… I’m not that hungry, that’s all.” Wanting to avoid the man's attention, Sherlock adds as a joke “I’ve add better pasta in a small restaurant near Trafalgar Square. Don’t you think that those Michelin stars restaurants are a bit overrated?” Seeing Moriarty demeanor shift at his words, Sherlock quickly add “I must admit that the view is stunning…”

“Yes, the view is magnificent.” He rises from his chair, “Could you please give me a minute?” He walks towards the kitchen, his chauffeur and right-hand man following closely. He walks out few minutes later, swinging the revolving door with flourish, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “Are you ready to go, pet? The evening is just beginning!” Before leaving the restaurant, the waitress nowhere in sight, he discreetly talks to his man. It was only a murmur but Sherlock was able to catch the words… “Clean it up. Fortunately, those so-called professionals won’t be able to spoil any other romantic dinners…” He then took Sherlock by his elbow and walks to the lift.

 _Oh God, he killed those people… Because I’ve made a comment about the food. It can't be real! I must get out of this quickly..._ They were once more in the black car, Moriarty once again his relaxed and cocky self.  He was clearly sitting nearer Sherlock than previously, his right hand lazily playing with his curls. Like it was normal, like they were lovers. _I’m feeling sick…_ Sherlock mind was going fast, trying to process everything. _The people he killed in the restaurant… he didn’t hide what he’s done. Is it a formal warning? Do as I say and be nice or…_

“You’re quiet my sweet, what’s happening in this beautiful mind of yours.  You know what a friend of mine told me recently? ‘Brainy is the new sexy’ and I thought about you and realize that she was right! Brainy is definitively the new sexy.” He slides a bit closer to Sherlock, his hand now on his left thigh. He was now murmuring his mouth near Sherlock’s hear. His tone deep, flirty… “You know that I long to see what’s under those clothes… But they are quite fitting so nothing is really left to imagination,” He chuckles. “Oh! Our destination!” It was the Royal Albert Hall. Again, the place was quiet, with only few women to open the doors and show them the way to their box. Otherwise, the venue was empty.

Moriarty had difficulty to contains his excitement. “Oh… you’re going to love this! I know!” Sherlock, thinking that he would certainly not saying that he do not like something anymore, was looking anxiously at the empty scene.

Suddenly, a full orchestra walked on the stage, Sherlock – recognizing the faces – know instantly that it was the London Philharmonic. _But they shouldn’t be there, they are playing usually at the Royal Festival Hall._ He wasn’t able to think on how the hell Moriarty was able to move a full orchestra, when a young woman walk on the stage. _It’s Hillary Hahn. The American Hillary Hahn. The Grammy-winning violonist Hillary Hahn._ Sherlock turns to Moriarty with amazement and the music starts.

The intimacy of the setting wasn’t lost on Sherlock, even if romance was not his specialty. The glittering of the old theatre, the velvet of the seats, the warmth of the box… Moriarty was slowly but surely putting his chair, his body, closer to Sherlock. Touching him at every occasion, when commenting a piece or a particularly difficult movement. Even if the music, all Sherlock’s favorites, was stunning he was feeling more and more eager to flee. _What’s next, champagne in the London Eye! I must find a way… But I must wait after the concert, who knows what will happen if I ask to leave or if I’m faking a headache! The madman is able to kill all the musicians because they give me a headache!_ It was finally over. Sherlock jumps on his feet, and further away from Moriarty, and claps with enthusiasm. Putting his hand on the small of the back of the detective, the criminal pushes him slowly to the exit were the car was waiting.

“I’m happy that you enjoyed them… They were brilliant! I would love to hear you play, I know that you are quite a violinist yourself, my sweet.” Saying so, he puts a small kiss on Sherlock cheek before opening the door for him. Once at his side in the car, he slides to be right beside the young man… One hand pulling him toward him by pushing on his shoulder as the other one land on his neck. Still analyzing what he CAN do without killing anybody, Sherlock didn’t had the time to react before Moriarty put his lips on his. Quickly playing and forcing his way to open Sherlock mouth.

Sherlock, he admits it himself, is not an experienced kisser. But even if Jim technique was flawless, that his breath is minty and that he’s an above average good looking man – besides the fact is a psychopath AND a criminal – the only thing in Sherlock mind was: _This is not John. This is not right. I do not feel anything, which is good, and I want to stop it. Right now._ Sherlock finds a way to put his hands on Moriarty torso and pushes slowly. As anger was rising in the criminal’s eyes, Sherlock used the sultriest, sexiest, deepest voice he was able to summon. “It’s only our first date Jim… I don’t want to start things that we won’t be able to… conclude. We are few minutes away of my brother house. And it was a really nice evening, but I’m not that easy…” He was even able to laugh while giving small kisses to Moriarty. _I deserve a bloody trophy._

“You’re right my pet… I want my first time with you to be perfect and not at the back of a car like teenagers… But it’s hard…” He laughs merrily, “pun intended.” They were now in front of the Holmes’ mansion. The car stops and, as usual, Jim runs to open the door to Sherlock. He walks with him until they reach the main door. Taking opportunity of the stair, Moriarty align his mouth with Sherlock for a last thorough kiss. Then, after murmuring a “Until next time my dear…” he leaves.

As soon as the car was leaving, the door opens. It was Mycroft, of course it was bloody Mycroft! _Wanting to know if I’ve done my duties! I’m feeling like I’m in a Jane Austen novel!_

“Did he have a nice evening, brother mine?” Mycroft asks.

Walking swiftly, not wanting to talk to his brother, Sherlock only reply was “He surely did, he’s a psychopath and he found time to kill an entire kitchen!”

 

 


	8. Go on with it and stop dreaming!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John couldn't stay away from Sherlock... but Moriarty is definitively smitten and want more.

Once in his suite, Sherlock was finally able to breathe. _Oh God… I need a shower, I’m feeling filthy!_  Removing all his clothes to throw them on the floor of the bathroom, he jumps in the shower with the hottest water he was able to stanf without burning his skin.

Half an hour later, as he was going out of the bathroom his bathrobe loosely tied around his waist, he feels a presence in the room. Turning quickly he spots John who was casually waiting in a discreet corner. “John!” He moves towards him. “… is everything ok? I was worried when you said there was a problem.”

John smiles, simply happy to be able to lay his eyes on Sherlock and not wanting to burden him because of his brother's actions. “No, it’s ok, we’ll talk about it later if you want. But first, come here.” He opens his arms and, once the tall man was engulfed in them, he squeezes him near his torso, absorbing the scents of his posh shampoo and soap. The proof that all this, that little part that belong to them alone, is real. Then he kisses him slowly, carefully, not wanting to spook him with his enthusiasm. _I can’t believe we found each other…_  

Sherlock, with each embrace was working off Moriarty. The memory of his kisses. He wasn’t worrying about John thinking that he somewhat cheat on him… but more about the fact the if the ex-soldier was aware of the extent of Mycroft's plan, he wouldn’t be able to stop him to try to protect him from Moriarty. Looking in John's eyes, Sherlock was able to read affection, trust, desire, love even. “I am so happy to see you, even if you shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous and you know it… My brother is… is a hard man. And he does not like it when he can’t control everything and everyone. He… he… doesn’t want me to have friends or… lovers. If he found out about us…”  _Oh God! I have become such a coward… No, I am not scared for myself but everything is more complicated when you do care about someone…_ “But, let’s not talk about him for now, we’ll find a way to stop him later… For now, I’ve got a much more pleasant idea.” With a grin, he pushes John playfully toward the bed. “And, Doctor Watson, you’re wearing far too many clothes for my taste.”

John laughed softly and once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, quickly gets undressed… While being thoroughly examined by Sherlock which was unnerving as the man was so perfect! _I’m not tall and elegant like him,_ he thought at first but, seeing the effect he had on Sherlock rebuilt his confidence, _we complement each other perfectly._ His skin shivers at the thought of having that beautiful, brilliant, sassy man for himself… “Oh God, I love you so much...” It was the last coherent idea he was able to utter as Sherlock kneels in front of him, a devious smile on his voluptuous lips. John swallows hard, trying to muffle his moan, his manhood suddenly becomes free of the confines of his pants as Sherlock pulls on them. A curse escapes his lips as long fingers start to caressing his length while his mouth was putting little kisses near his groin, then on the slit of his cock... Smearing pre-come on his lips and looking completely debauched. John, not able to keep silent at this sight, loudly called his name.

“Ushhh love... I know for sure there’s not camera here but no unusual sounds must come out of my bedroom.”

At this, John leans forward and, putting his hands under Sherlock's arms, brings the tall man in bed with him. Pressing his body against the man, he purposefully grinds against him while he licks and delicately bites his nipples.  “Let's see if you’re going to be able to stay silent…”

 

A couple hours later of what has been the greatest night of his life, Sherlock looks at his lover and let go a deep sad sigh. “Do you really need to go… It’s still the night you know. The birds that are singing, it’s only nightingales so… it’s still night.”

Laughing softly, John puts a last kiss on his lips.  “No, and you know it… You didn’t went camping enough when you were young! It’s not a nightingale, it’s a lark… And anyway, the sun is coming up slowly and you know it.” He gives another, then another kiss, not wanting to leave. “I need to go… if I don’t want to be found!”

“Don’t be silly love, it’s not the sun… Only the city lights. So you can stay more… a little bit more…” Sherlock playfully pins John on the bed.

“So you don’t love me then… You want your brother’s men to put me in a cell somewhere?” He pushes Sherlock back, his hands memorizing every sensation… “You’re too beautiful my love,” he turns to look by the window, “and you’re right… It’s not the sun. We have plenty of time.”

Suddenly fully awake, Sherlock gets up of the bed quickly and gives John his clothes. “Quick, John… It’s dangerous… You must leave at once!” Someone knocks at the door. “Oh God…” he mutters, happy that the door was lock, “Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Sherlock… with your breakfast. Open!” It was Ms. Hudson who opens the door with her key. She closes the door quickly when she realizes that her ‘dear sweet boy’ wasn’t alone “SHERLOCK!”

“What! You know him… there is no reason to be astonished!” Sherlock protests, pushing John thru the balcony door. “And what are you doing up so early!”

“Your brother wants to meet you before he goes to the office…” Ms. Hudson was fanning herself with her hand at the view of the bed. “Really Sherlock, you should know better! In his house! What with the plan he has to…”

“Shut up Hudders… Give me a minute! I must help John for now.” He gives John one last kiss. “Go… the morning is coming and real life must begin.” Squeezing Sherlock's hand one last time, John went down the ivy. “Send me texts all day long would you…”  John, nods, not wanting to make his presence known.  Playing with the camera again, Sherlock was able to lead his doctor to safety once more. Back in his room, he took a cup of tea as his old nurse was stripping the bed of its linen.

“How come you can be so careless young man!” She was clearly not happy. “And to think that Mr. Moriarty was so happy last night! How can you be pursued by two men at once! I raised you better than that!”

“What are you talking about? I’m only in love with John… You know that! I went on a date with Moriarty yesterday but that’s all. It won’t happen again.” He looks at the old lady, the weight of his responsibilities towards her suddenly heavy on his mind. “Hudders, if one day you need to leave the manor, where do you want to go? Have you thought about retirement?” Sherlock suddenly wishes that her dream retirement was to live in the middle of a Canadian forest or in Norway…

“Oh no… I couldn’t retire! I’m happy here, with you, my boy. Where could I go? My sister is not far, my friends also.” She pauses “No. I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“But one day I will go away Hudders… I cannot stay here forever. Or… something could happen to me.”

“Don’t say things like that! Eat, eat, go take a shower because you smell… ungodly. Your brother is expecting you as soon as possible.” She lefts, going directly to the laundry room with Sherlock and John's bedsheet in her arms.

 

An hour later, Sherlock was still in his room. He thought about John when he was in the shower (Did he likes  gel or soap? Conditioner or just shampoo?), when he was drinking his tea (Did he likes tea or coffee? Black or white? With sugar or not?), when he chooses his clothes (I don’t know if John likes the purple shirt? Maybe he prefers less flashy…). He was still lost in his Mind Palace where he was starting to build a new room dedicated solely to the doctor, when his brother walks in his bedroom.

“I asked Ms. Hudson to tell you that I wanted to see you as soon as possible, what are you doing!”

“Good morning to you too, brother mine!” Sherlock retorts with a smirk.

“I will ignore your sassiness this morning… It’s a good day and I don’t want to spoil it!” Mycroft adds, a slimy smile on his face.

“A good day, is it possible for anyone in this house to have a good day?” Sherlock laughed. “What causing you such _cheerfulness_.”

“Moriarty! He gives me the insight about affairs that… Anyway. Let say that he was more that happy about your evening together. Don’t want to know what you’ve done, but the man is even more smitten!” A Machiavellian laugh escapes from his lips. “He wants to see you again… tomorrow night.”

Still feeling John’s heat upon him, Sherlock rises from his chair and says, “No. I won’t”

“Tut tut tut, not again… You know that you will submit eventually. Just go with it.” He positioned himself right in front of his brother. “Do you really think that you can say no? You should thank me that I did not destroy you sooner. You’re so unworthy to bear our family name. You’re nothing, only a junky. You should be proud to have a chance to do something for me.”

Sherlock was having none of that. “Proud? Are you crazy? Why should I be proud to go out with a murderer who helps my despot of a brother in the quest for more power.”

“If you don’t…” He raises his hand to slap the young man but stops before touching him. “I won’t give Moriarty damaged goods. A deal is a deal. Moriarty or Ms. Hudson.”

“Mycroft! How can you be so horrible about a woman that loved you like a son…” He looks in his brother’s eyes but saw only coldness. “I won’t beg, I know it won’t help… But Mycroft, she’s family!”

“Stop arguing! You are not leaving today, I’m going to my office but I gave order to not let you out of the property except if you need to go to work.  You are going out with Moriarty tomorrow night. End of discussion.” Thinking about what the criminal told him last night around 2 o’clock in the morning. “Pamper yourself, relax, sleep… Moriarty's plans include a night in his suite at The Savoy.”  

“It’s madness!”

“What’s the problem!” Mycroft was suddenly exhausted, the good news he received from Moriarty about their project was slowly turning sour because of his brother's attitude! “He’s around the same age as you, good looking, intelligent… And he wants YOU. In spite of your flaws, your past… NOBODY will ever love you. Go with it and stop dreaming.” He turns and left the room, placing one of his men at the door for good measure.

A few minutes later, Ms. Hudson came back with a new set of bedsheet.  While she was making the bed, Sherlock looks on melancholically as the proof of John and his night disappear.

“Hudders… I cannot do it. I cannot go out with Moriarty. He’s a mad man, And, most importantly, I love John.”

Ms. Hudson, trying to maintain peace between the brothers, says “But if it’s only a dinner, John cannot be jealous…”

“Hudders… Last night even though I had maneuvered very carefully, he already kissed and… touched me.” Shudders pass thru Sherlock at the memory.

“But surely you can go on a  few dates… The man must learn to be respectful.” She pauses, trying to find the words to say the delicate things she wanted to day. “Sherlock, my sweet, you know John for not even three days! He’s a sweet man, I give you that, but would it not be simpler to give a chance to Mr. Moriarty? He’s a lovely man and the situation would be less complicated with your brother..."

“A lovely man? He’s a bloody murderer! He warns Mycroft that for tomorrow he was expecting me to stay with him at his hotel. For the night.” Sherlock saw when the old lady understood exactly what that was entailing but he adds anyway. “For sex.” 

“But, but, but… You’re not a thing! You brother can do that… I’ll talk to him!”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort! I will find a way I promise.” Sherlock's mind was finally putting pieces together.  “Yes, I will find a way.”


	9. We must talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds a way to get Sherlock out of his brother's house. 
> 
> Even if the night they share was perfect, they do need to talk!

John, even if exhausted and worried about his friend Mike, isn’t able to stop the grin that constantly appears on his face... 

Even if at first he wasn’t inclined to talk to his lover about Mike, John finally opens up to Sherlock about it. 

> I didn’t talk about it last night because… because I didn’t want you to feel guilty about something that is not your fault, but one of my best friends, Mike Stamford, was arrested by your brother yesterday. J
> 
> Harry is going talk to the press later today if we still don’t have any news… J
> 
> I’m so sorry… I will try to find something, where he is at least
> 
> No love! You are already in too much trouble you don’t need that. You are not responsible. J
> 
> I miss you so much already…
> 
> I’m on the night shift tonight, I won’t be able to see you. J
> 
> I miss you also, don’t doubt it. J
> 
> I’ve got an idea! Give me a minute. J

On the landline, he calls Molly to go on with their plan. He was secretly laughing as he never told Sherlock of his friendship with Greg Lestrade.

A few minutes later Greg calls Sherlock on his phone to ask him to join him at Scotland Yard for a case…

> I’ve got to go to work…
> 
> Oh, that's sad :( J
> 
> I’ll contact you later, and stop with the smiley! x

 John closes the burner phone, satisfied to know that he found a way to help Sherlock get out of that blasted house for a few hours. Closing the door of his flat, he walks in the direction of Scotland Yard.

 

Sherlock, once dressed, opens the door of his suite to find one of Mycroft's men sitting on a chair nearby. 

“Mr. Holmes, your brother confirms that I must drive you to Scotland Yard where DI Lestrade is waiting for you.”

“Yes, Thompson, that’s right.” Sherlock, even if he loathes everyone that works with his brother, always tries to know them well as it can be useful. “How’s the weather? Do you think I need an umbrella?”

“No, Sir, the day is sunny and not a cloud to be seen.” The stoic man replies and they walk to the main door where the chauffeur will bring the car in a few minutes.

Once outside and few meters away from the home and prying ears, Sherlock smiles to the man. “You’re right, the weather is great! It’s always a better day when the sun is out.  Your son must love to play outside! He’s what? 6 years old now?” _Subtle… I don’t want to do too much._

“… Yes, Sir, nice to you to remember.” After a pause, Thompson add, “He loves to play outside, the school where he goes have  an extensive grounds and play area.” His tone was showing how proud he was about his kid.

“Children truly are a blessing…” Sherlock let go a fake deep sigh.

“May I ask, Sir, do you have any kids of your own?” Thompson knew he was interacting more than he was supposed to with Sherlock, but he wasn’t able to stop himself. _The man is harmless and lonely._

“Me? Oh no… I will probably never, who would want to have kids with me anyway?”

“Don’t say things like that Mr. Holmes, you’re still young and have plenty of time.” Thompson was resisting with difficulty the urge to hug the tall man. _He was looking so sad!_

"It’s nice for you to say so, Thompson, I would love for you to be the one in charge of my ‘security’ instead of Wilson!”

“Wilson is a good man, he’s just a little bit… cold.” Thompson was now nearly grinning. The car turns around the house and Sherlock realizes that he’s got no more than one minute before being in a car copiously bugged with microphones.

“It’s not fair, that rotation system in your schedule… I don’t like it when things change around me. But, if it’s the rule!... Anyway, where are you when you’re not at the mansion?” Sherlock tone was light and non-threatening. “I hope they treat you well? I’ve seen the other places where my brother goes to work and it’s not pretty!”

“Yes, it’s true.  But don’t worry, I’m going to Whitehorse only once a week. It’s the rule because it’s so depressing and it’s a way to make sure that we don’t develop friendship with the prisoner. Because… it can be dangerous, you know! Inversed Stockholm and all…” The car was there, he opens the door to Sherlock and runs to the other side to also his take place in the back.

With a neutral face, Sherlock turns to look outside. _Yes, I understand… Poor Thompson, it’s dangerous to befriend a prisoner… Whitehorse, this is where John’s friend is._

 

John, when in view of New Scotland Yard, summons his inner soldier… _Operation damsel in distress!_ He knows that Greg will blink the camera around the back entrance for 2 minutes at precisely 2:15. As soon as it was the right time, John runs for it, open the door with the code (Thanks again Greg!) and walks without being seen until he reaches an archives room not far from the door. He opens the door, using another code, and waits inside, lights close. Fifteen minutes later he heard voices in the corridor.

“Yeah… but it’s really strange. The letter we received from the killer looks exactly like one we received 10 years ago from another case, the box is in the archives.”

“This is ridiculous, Gavin, how come a murder that is clearly under 25 when you analyze the evidence – his strength, the distance between his steps… - cannot be the same! He wasn’t a serial killer at 15!”

It was Sherlock, John heart jumps. The door finally opens and, as Sherlock was still arguing, “Come on, EVEN Anderson can…” Greg switches on the lights and a bemuses detective was for once at a loss for words. He closed the door carefully.

“Hello John…” Greg smiles, “I think I’ve finally found a way to make him shut up!”

“… John? What are you doing here, are you in trouble?” Sherlock took the few steps that separate him from the doctor, looking anxious.

John rises, laughs, and kisses Sherlock softly. “No love… I wanted to see you where we can talk without being watched.” His lover turns to watch Lestrade warily, “Oh no, don’t worry.  In a perfect twist of fate, Greg as well as Molly from Bart's are my friends. They want to help us.”

“Who’s Greg?” A confuse Sherlock asks as Lestrade rolls his eyes.

“I will let you two alone for 30 minutes, use your time well you’ve got plenty to _talk_ about…” The emphases on talk wasn’t lost on the two men who both suddenly look like little boys. Greg opens the door and, talking loudly, announces to whomever may heard “Ok, _William,_ get to work on those files, I’ll be back in half an hour… Don’t leave the room, I don’t want you to rummage in our archives!”

 

Once Greg was outside, John puts a hand on Sherlock’s neck to bring him down for a messy kiss. _God,  he’s tall…_

“John… John…” The detective protests, “We must talk!” In the last hours, he’s only though have been on how the hell he can avoid to go with Moriarty tomorrow night!

“Yes, love… Sorry.” John sits on a side of the table, motioning Sherlock on the other side.  _It’s safer that way… Can’t believe I’m a grown man of nearly 40!_ “We must stay as quiet as possible, you’re supposed to be alone in the room.”

“Yeah, but people are used to hearing me talking to myself!” He chuckles. “John… first of all, I think I know where your friend may be held. It’s a property called Whitehorse… I don’t have any more details yet, I didn’t want to search on my phone because Mycroft is checking it.”

“I will check with Greg later…” Rolling his eyes, he adds, “ _Lestrade_ … But you shouldn’t be investigated in this, it’s dangerous! I don’t want your brother to be even more of a control freak!” After a pause, during which Sherlock was thinking about if it’s better to talk about Moriarty or not, John continues carefully. “I know that your brother is _Mycroft Holmes_ but at the exception of being a jerk, what hold does he have on you?”

Sherlock knows John wasn't prying, the love and concern in his eyes were real. Everything was so embedded one in the other… _Where to start? What could he say without risking John's safety?_ After a deep breath… Sherlock tries to summarize the situation as objectively as possible. “We always had a rough relationship… When our parents were alive it was less complicated because I was living with them while Mycroft lived in London. Ms. Hudson was taking care of me when our parents were away or if they were too occupied running the estate for my dad and being a well known mathematician for my mom… When they died... I... I was sixteen years old. Suddenly, Mycroft became my legal guardian and… it didn’t go well. We argued all the time, Ms. Hudson wasn’t able to calm us. Until I’ve had enough…”

John was staying attentive, holding Sherlock hand. “What have you done… you run away?”

"Yes, I went to London where I lived in a squat for few weeks… I quickly started doing drugs, to escape everything, you know. Mycroft found me, put me in a rehab facility. It was hard, but I was away from him so it was good in a way… I met a friend, who quickly became my boyfriend to Mycroft's dismay.” Sherlock face softened as he thought about him… “He was an orphan, like me. Without any family. His name was Victor…” His voice broke a little on the name, the emotion still raw 15 years later. “One day, he just disappears. The following day, I was sent to another facility until I was fit for uni.” Caressing John’s hand, as to give himself courage, he looks away, suddenly shy “It was hard, I don’t have an easy character… I don’t know how to make friends. I was still doing drugs, but discreetly enough that Mycroft did not realize the extent of it… He was not as omnipotent as today thank God! When my degrees were completed, I was ready to finally live alone, start a new life… But Mycroft, when I was in rehab, had asked to be the sole guardian of my money and, because of the risk that I do it again... I was to be under his guard until the court decides otherwise.”

“What! This is silly! It’s been ages! You are not an active drug user… no?” Sherlock shakes his head “The court should have revoked this farce long ago!” Looking at his lover who was nodding gravely he realizes suddenly… “But he controls the court! What a fucking bastard!” John gets out of his chair and paces in the room, trying to keep his indignant voice low. “Why! What is the advantage for him!”

“He loves the feeling of control… This way he’s not afraid that I start using again without him knowing and that the info leak in the paper, he can control who I see as he has never been thrilled that I was gay - this is another bonus… The inactivity was driving me mad, this is why he allowed me to work for Scotland Yard.  He probably thought that I would be able to give him info from the inside, but I’ve never said anything that I may have heard against him in this building.”

“But… couldn’t you just go away? Start again, who cares about the money!” John didn’t understand the situation, _when you are not happy you just leave!_

“It’s not only about the inheritance, if I leave for good, he can report me as a person in a dangerous situation… As if I was a minor. Nobody will ever want to hire me, not if Mycroft threatens them with bankruptcy or worse. I’ve been more and more reckless in the last years and he changed his tactics… Now, he’s got my passport, my identity papers… everything. And he menaces the people that I love if I don’t follow his lead.”

“God! I want to put my fist in his smug face!!” John was slowly becoming restless.

“So do I love, so do I… This is why he must not know about you, John. You see? If he knows, I will lose you… Like I lost Victor. And I don’t want to.”

John engulfs Sherlock in a tight hug, not wanting to let him go… knowing that the conversation wasn’t over. That a piece of the current puzzle was missing. _There is something he hasn’t told me_. “I’m sounding like a broken record nowadays, but we will find a way! I promise, we will find a way…”

A soft knock on the door, and Lestrade came in with a sad smile. “Sorry guys, time's up. William, sorry Sherlock!, you’re coming with me; we're going to a crime scene to justify my previous phone call. John… wait for a minute or two, the exit will be clear at 3:00 precisely.”

John nods, kisses Sherlock one last time and putting his hand on Greg’s shoulder after the young man was out of the room, he murmurs for the older man “Bart’s, 9:30 tonight…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am usually writing Mycroft the good and protective brother...
> 
> I hope he doesn't sound 'off'... Let me know what you think :)


	10. And the day is just beginning…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is waiting for Sherlock when he came back home. 
> 
> John and Greg plan an action against Mycroft Holmes.
> 
> NOTE: As Moriarty is a bastard... I've add the tag 'Non-Consensual'

Once they close the inquiries on the murder, Greg and Sherlock left the crime scene together. Greg, now alone with the man he now knows as Mycroft Holmes’ brother, was uneasy. Not knowing what to say, how to act…

“You know Graham, it doesn’t change a thing between us.” Sherlock says out of the blue.

“What?... Yeah, you’re right… I was trying to find a new way to interact with you. I know you’re not that bastard spy, no offence, but you know, you’re no longer that good old bizarre William.”

“None taken… I understand, but I can guarantee you that I won’t change the way I act nor the outstanding quality of my work.” He smirks. “See, I’m still an arrogant git!”

Greg laughs, finally at ease. “Do you want to go for a bite? I skipped lunch and its nearly dinner time.”

Sherlock thought about it, he really appreciates the DI and he’s actually hungry –  _last night's activities probably!_  – but he shakes his head as a black car was pulling near them instead of his usual cab. “No… it’s better if I leave now.” Greg saw the disappointment on Sherlock's face. “But thanks for the invitation anyway…”  he pauses and looks at Greg, taking great care to not be within view of the CCTV  “Thank you also for the little escape plan you provided for John and me… I really appreciated it… it’s… it’s rare that someone does something to help me,” He offers Greg a tiny smile“… even if it’s mainly for John - I am not fooling myself.” He shakes Greg’s hand and jumps in the car.

The DI, pretty shaken by what Sherlock said,  _How can he think that I wouldn’t have helped him if needed,_ stays on the curb, watching the car as he drives away. He looks at his watch, nearly 6,  _I must go home quickly if I want to watch Harry's press conference on the news._ He gives a few last orders to his team and went for his car.

 

Once the car leaves him in front of the house, Sherlock walks inside slowly, thinking about what he must do next… His brother was certainly still in his London’s office, so he took the opportunity to pace around the house.  It was where he grew up, a manor that had seen generations of Holmes… but it wasn’t a home for him any longer. The images of his parents, the laugh of his mother, the deep voice of his father when he was on the phone taking care of his businesses… all gone. Replaced by the hated voice of Mycroft, by the feeling of being spied on by everyone…

His steps bring him to the library, his favorite place in the house except his rooms where he can have a little privacy. He starts looking for a book he wanted to show to John when a voice resonates behind him.

“Here you are! I know that you’ll come to the library…” It was the tale-telling sing-song voice of Moriarty. “I couldn’t wait for you in your bedroom!” He laughs casually before walking near Sherlock. “Or… could I?” 

“What are you doing here? My brother is not at home yet and…”

“I know, we have a meeting in half-an-hour… but I wanted to see you.” Extending a hand, he languidly caresses the lapel of Sherlock's suit.  “You were on a crime scene Mycroft told me? Talk to me about it, I’m curious…”

“Nothing special. A man killed another because he was jealous. Nothing more to say…” Sherlock was walking away from Moriarty, searching the books, as an excuse to step away from his touch.

“Oh…  too bad. You should only work on complicated cases!”

“It can’t always be a locked-room murder with a cryptic message written in little codes…”  _Ah! This is the book!_ Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that Moriarty was now right behind him, until a hand was firmly pressed on his ass.  _What!_

Pressing Sherlock in the bookshelves, Moriarty murmurs “Your brother told you what I have planned for tomorrow night? I can wait…” His hand was now under his coat, directly on his trousers. “… but It’s really  _really_  difficult!” His tone was raspy, and Sherlock was able to feel his erection as the criminal was pinning him more firmly, groping his ass.

“Let me go!”  _How come a little man like him can be so strong! It’s biologically impossible!_ “I said, let me go.”

Not budging, Moriarty chuckles, “Tut, tut, tut… Sherlock. Is this a way to talk to your lover?”

“What? You’re delusional!” The detective, now really pissed, pushes against the wall of books to move Moriarty.

Still smiling, the man simply murmurs, “Victor.”

“What?” Sherlock was looking at him, not believing what the mad man just said. “What did you just say?”

“Victor.” He smirks, knowing he had the upper hand again, “You brother told me that if I found you let’s say… unreasonable, that I should simply say ‘Victor’ to reminds you of what’s important in life.” He looks at the tall man with glee in his eyes “… And it looks like it’s working! Your brother knows you very well.” He sighs sadly. “It’s such a blessing to have a sibling that loves you so much!” Using the fact that Sherlock was still shocked by Victor’s name being used against him, Moriarty presses the young man in his embrace, pushing him on a nearby settee. Fortunately for Sherlock, they were quickly interrupted.

“Mr. Moriarty? Are you there? Ohhhhhh! Sorry boys.” It was Ms. Hudson “Didn’t want to interrupt! But Mr. Holmes is waiting for you in his office Sir.” Moriarty disentangled himself from Sherlock after a last playful kiss. “Sorry, pet. I’ve got to go… Business calls! See you tomorrow, my sweet.”

Once the man was gone, Sherlock springs from the sofa. Ms. Hudson, who was still in the library, was looking appreciatively at Moriarty who was going down the corridor. “He’s a nice man, you can’t say the contrary my boy. And the thing that you said this morning, that he had forced himself on you… I clearly see that you like him! On the settee, in broad day light. Oh, being young and in love!” She leaves, humming while she went out to supervises the supper.

_Oh God, this is a nightmare, and I’m in Hell!_

  

At 9 that evening, John was already in the lab at Bart’s, waiting for Greg. He took out his phone to listen once more to the statement that his sister, as the spokeswoman for her association, had made to the press earlier in the evening. She did it well, keeping her calm as she was exposing the fact that a friend of hers, as many other men and women in UK, as been abducted without any reason or warrant. “ _We must be united if we don’t want our country to become a parody of democracy.”_ Without naming Mycroft Holmes, she said that the government was giving too much power to one individual… And that if they do not do something to restrain him, her association will have to do the job and it won’t be pretty!  _Oh boy… he’s going to go after her!_ As he was thinking of a way to help Harry without risking everything, Greg opens the door of the lab.

“Want to talk to me?” Greg asks right away “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… Good news probably or at least it’s something…” They sit at a table, feeling strange to be in the lab without Molly. “Sherlock thinks he found the place where Mike is.  It’s a place named Whitehorse… I checked this afternoon and I think I found the place. It’s at 45 or 50 minutes from London in a village called Chipperfield. It’s an abandoned farm on paper, but real clean and modern, I spotted cameras and a few guards.”

Greg was looking at John, amazed by the fact that John as already checked the place. “I keep forgetting that you used to be a soldier… God! It’s great man! What should we do next?”

“I think that we can go for a little visit, open the doors for the people in custody, take pictures, get proof of Mycroft Holmes' latitude towards civil rights… This way we are saving Mike and ending Mycroft Holmes' ascension.”

With a smile, Greg adds “… And removing Sherlock from his grasp.”

“That would be an added bonus,” John admits, his cheeks turning pink.  _I will save him from this maddening situation!_

“How do we proceed? I know a few men that was at the meeting that have military or police background…”  They talk until late, organizing everything to be ready for tomorrow night.

  

That night, Sherlock was alone in his room, thinking about John… Asking himself if he should talk to him about tomorrow night… about Moriarty. The fact that his brother used Victor as a leverage was terrifying. _What would he do if he found out about John?_ Worried that he didn’t respond to his text. _Maybe he already has had enough of me…_  As he was slowly beginning to doubt, a text came in the burner phone.

> Sorry love, I’ve been busy all evening… I just came back home J.
> 
> It’s ok, I was just a little bit worried. But now I’m fine.
> 
> You shouldn’t worry about me love, nothing will ever keep us apart long. J.
> 
> I wish you are right. What are you doing right now? You should be asleep, it’s late.
> 
> No, but I should… I am exhausted and tomorrow will be a big day. At work. J.
> 
> You are working tomorrow?
> 
> Yes, double shift, day and evening J.
> 
> Oh, poor love. Go to bed then, you need to sleep.
> 
> It’s ok, I can talk a bit… Is there anything new? Is it ok if I’m not coming to you tomorrow night? J.
> 
> We spent the last 2 nights together and I know I am quite addictive… Will you be able to survive a whole 24 hours without me? ;-) J.
> 
> Oh no! The return of the smiley… It’s been only 2 nights? It’s hard to believe… That in so small an amount of time, my life changed completely.
> 
> I feel the same… J.
> 
> Go to sleep love, text me if you want to talk.
> 
> I love you… So much that it’s scares me.
> 
> Is it a good thing? I think it is… J.
> 
> I love you, good night my darling J.

Feeling guilty of lying to Sherlock, John closes his phone. It’s for the best, less he knows about our plan against his brother, the safer he is.   _I know him, if he was aware of the raid we planned for tomorrow night, he would want to help. Putting him in danger physically plus the risk of his brother's wrath._ Closing his eyes to try to sleep, his last thought was  _This is for the best, within the next 48 hours, we will have the upper hand._

 

In the morning, while he was drinking his tea, Sherlock's phone rings. The sleepless night was clearly apparent in his voice when he responds. He was needed on a crime scene. A good one, a 9 or 10 as per Lestrade analysis! As soon as he was dressed, the detective went out of his bedroom to find that his ‘keeper’ wasn’t Thompson, but his colleague Wilson.  _Bummer!_ The lack of respect was clearly mutual as the man simply lead the way by saying “Car’s waiting.” _And the day is just beginning… And I must find a way to avoid Moriarty tonight!_

Lestrade was waiting in front of a little shop in Soho when Sherlock arrives. Frowning as the black car was leaving, Greg asks discreetly “Is this your new transportation mode? Why can’t you use a cab as before?”

“Some questions are better left unsaid…” Sherlock's smile is edged in sadness. He looks at the sign in front of the shop. "So… ‘ _Soho Knives, the professional edge’*_ is this a joke?”

“No, this is really a shop that specialized in kitchen knives. High end stuffs, for chef and rich people.”

“What happened?” The tall man asks, passing under the yellow tape.

“What happened? You’ll see in a minute…” Greg precedes Sherlock into the back of the store. Then he moves to let the man see himself…

It was unbelievable. The bodies of 2 men and 2 women were spread on the floor, nearly artistically. It was a scene that could have been created for the tv show Hannibal… _Not that I ever watched it!_  It was death, but it was also beautiful. They were stabbed by dozens of knives but without a drop of blood on the floor or on their clothes. Sherlock was looking with amazement, turning around the room.  _It’s impossible! It’s… brilliant!_ Not looking away from the bodies, he asks Greg “Did they force the back door or the front? Do you have CCTV on someone?”

“Nope.” Greg sums up.

“What?”

“Nothing on the CCTV, no forced entry. And the door of the backroom was locked from inside.” Even if it was not the right moment, people were dead, after all, Greg smiles. “You got yourself a nice locked-room quadruple homicide!”

At those words, Sherlock felt uneasy… terrified. The 'discussion' he had with Moriarty the evening before popping in his head.  “Did the murderer leave a note?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Greg took in his coat pocket a little card with a string of letters that didn't make any sense in any language. “Our specialist is looking at it, I sent him a copy, but I thought you would love to give it a try.”

A wave of nausea pass thru Sherlock as he realizes that the code that what on the card was one that he created out of boredom years ago… He quickly decodes the message, without saying a word about it to Greg.  _A little puzzle for you my pet. Have fun, I am looking forward to be with you tonight._  

“Sherlock? Are you ok?” Greg was looking at the detective with concern “Do you need water or something, you are white as a sheet…”

“No, no, it’s ok… I’ve seen all that can be seen here. You can move the corpses to Bart's.”

“Ok, we will follow to talk with Molly as soon as possible… The murderer must have left something somewhere! No one can be so meticulous!” But Sherlock wasn’t listening, he sits in Greg’s car, fighting to stay focused and to regain his composure before arriving at the lab.  _He killed 4 people to entertain me…  a gift or... a warning?_

 

Once the bodies were at their destination, Greg left Sherlock and Molly alone to make some calls. “This is gonna be a nightmare with the press, it'll be like Christmas for them! God… those poor people… Molly, I’m going in your office for a bit if you don’t mind.”

“No, go ahead, I’m happy to help. Not… that’s I’m happy that they are dead… Oh my.” Greg was now in her office, door close. “… And now he’s gone. I’m really not good at small talk.” She sighs and turn toward Sherlock. “So, let’s try to find something, shall we? I’m better with the dead man anyway…”

“Before we start… I’ve got something to ask you.” He looks into the woman's eyes. “Molly Hooper, I need your help…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am repeating my self but... Mycroft! Bastard! Using Victor against Sherlock, this is a new low... But, it's nearly cannon if we though on how Eurus talked about Redbeard to Moriarty...  
>    
> * Soho Knives, the professional edge is a real little shop (but without any murders!)


	11. Did you like the little gift he created for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock asks Molly for help... John planning an attack on Mycroft private stronghold.

 

In Bart’s, Greg still outside the lab, Molly was looking at Sherlock expectantly. “What?” She was impressed yet fearful of the determination in Sherlock's eyes. “What do you want?”

“I’m in a situation where the only solution for me, and the one that I care for, is for me to… disappear for a while.” Sherlock was nervous, not knowing how the pathologist will react.

“You mean… you’ve got to go away? Where? I know a little cottage in the Highlands that can be perfect if you need it?”

The tall man smiles, knowing that he had an ally in the small woman. “Maybe later, but I need primarily to disappear… more permanently.” 

“You… you don’t want to kill yourself? Sherlock! You can’t do that, John loves you so so much… And Greg and I are your friends! You are not alone! Friends can protect you!” Her tone was verging on panic.

“No, no… I’ve got the composition of a drug that can fake death in a very realistic manner… I will need your lab for an hour to create a dose. Can I?” He waits, looking sadly at Molly. 

“I trust you Sherlock… I will give you everything that you need. But you must talk to John and Greg… Please!” She presses the man in a tight hug. “It’s going to kill him if he thinks that you're dead!”

“I can’t tell him right now, it’s too dangerous. It’s for his protection, believe me Molly! I love him so dearly, I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t necessary.” He pushes the woman slightly to be able to look into her eyes. “But Molly, once it’s done, I want you to explain him that it’s a trick… that I’m not dead for real… And that in few days it would be possible for him to join me in this little Highlands retreat of yours.” He kisses Molly on the cheek as Greg opens the door of the lab.

“Oi! Sherlock! I’m gone tell John, stop kissing Molly!” Greg teases, flush by the unusual outburst of jealousy. _I am tired, that all! It’s Molly, she’s a friend, a friend… that’s all!_ “I’m going to the office to start the inquiries, I’m letting you work on the bodies for the next hour or so. Is it ok?”  He looks at Sherlock, not wanting to talk in front of Molly of the ‘I am now followed by black car everywhere!’ situation. 

“Yes, it’s perfect Greg, thanks!” Sherlock replies, solemn “And… thank you for the good work you’ve done this morning. I know that… I often don’t thank you and… I want to say that working with you over the last years, was the only place where I felt good. And for that I want to thank you…” 

“It’s ok, mate, my pleasure.” A smile warms up his face and leaves Molly and Sherlock to their work. 

 

John, unaware of what Sherlock was planning, was busy all day long, talking to some members of Harry’s association, planning the operation… _We must act quickly! Each hour that passes are increasing the risk to be discovered._  His sister wasn’t too happy of his participation in the operation, but she understands that he was anxious to get Mike out of the place.  The doctor didn’t talk about Sherlock… not knowing how to break it to his sister that he was virtually sleeping with the enemy… He took the time to send quick texts to Sherlock, but he didn’t receive a reply every time. As John saw the news about the quadruple murders in Soho he wasn’t worried, he realizes that Sherlock must be with Greg. _Better with Greg than at that awful house of his!_ He was thinking about asking Greg to get Sherlock to stay with him under a pretense in case something went wrong but he finally thought that is was safer for Sherlock to be near his brother than away when the attack occurs, so Mycroft didn’t think that his brother was a part of it…  

At the end of the afternoon, they were ready. The gear needed was waiting for them as well a few cars. They were a group of five, all ex-military. It was a small company, but enough for the task at hand.  The plan was fairly simple… First, taking position around the property. Second, two men will poke the nest on one side to attract the majority of the attention. Third, the three others will force entry into the building to help anyone inside to escape as well as take pictures as proof of what’s going on. Everything must be done swiftly and under 30 minutes before more men arrive from London or the local cops. They were counting of the fact that Holmes would not dare to open fire aggressively as he wants his operation to remain as discreet as possible. Greg was going to stay at Scotland Yard to monitor any suspicious movement in the police force. 

It was pretty basic, but they found many plans of the building, not legally but they were already going to jail or worse if something goes wrong, and knows where they were going… _God please, let me do that for Mike and Sherlock!_

 

Sherlock was in the library when his brother returns from the office in the middle of the afternoon, way earlier then usual. _Everything went smoothly, Molly is an angel!_ The detective thought, lost in the flow of data that was coming in his mind. Shady business, blackmailing of government officials, manipulation of the press... The list of actions that can be made against his brother was endless.  Suddenly, a step that he knows to be Mycroft’s was resonating as his brother was coming to the library, probably looking for me. _Want to be certain that I’m ready for Moriarty… How is it possible for us to be brothers? Has he ever loved me? Or simply happy to have me as sibling?_

“Here I found you, in your books as usual… You are still sulking?” Mycroft tone was playful, but full of a menacing undertone. “I was thinking about you today… A lot.” He sits in front of his brother to look at him with his piercing eyes. “You have changed recently, brother mine. I am quite apt to decipher expression and all that sentimental… hooey. And I realize that you look like you fell in love with someone.” He starts playing with a sharp letter opener, watching it move between his fingers. “As I don’t think it’s Moriarty, if it is I would be happy and wait for a wedding invitation, I thought about the men around you…” The letter opener was looking more and more like a knife in his hands. “And as I don’t think you would go for one of my guard… the only option is DI Lestrade.” He pauses “Tell me, Sherlock, are you seeing Gregory Lestrade behind my back?”

“Don’t be silly Mycroft, Lestrade is far too ordinary and middle class for me.” Sherlock was doing great at acting relaxed and slightly offended by the accusation. Faking a remorseful face, he adds “I am not a fool, I realize now that it is foolish to work against you and I beg your pardon for the way I have acted over the last days…” 

Satisfied that his irresponsible brother is finally seeing what’s good for him, Mycroft bought the act without any doubt. “It’s good to ear. You know… I seriously think that someone with Moriarty's drive is good for you.” With a smirk he asks “Did you like the little gift he created for you? I’m certain that you appreciate the touch of your little personal secret code!” 

_ Oh God I hate the man… A psychopath, good for me? Giving away my secret… Victor… all to help a criminal to have the upper hand against me!  _ Not trusting himself to stay calm, Sherlock rises, “I will go to my suite for a nap and to prepare myself for tonight's little getaway.”

“Yes, yes… rest well, brother mine, I’m certain that Mr. Moriarty won’t let you out of his sight for the next 48 hours.” The disgust was clearly apparent on Mycroft's features but Sherlock chose to say nothing. Ringing Ms. Hudson, he requests her to go with his brother to be certain that he had all the things he needs for his little escapade.

 

Walking down the corridor with Ms. Hudson, Sherlock was trying to stay focused. I have no other option… _I know that she’s going be sad, but the alternative is too horrible and it’s only for few days._ Once in his bedroom, the detective quickly hugs the old lady. “Hudders, will you help me choose my clothes for tonight and tomorrow?” 

“Of course, my sweet boy… I’m so happy that you are embracing the situation positively. You know, both men are great but on one side you’ve got a simple doctor that is not well connected and on the other side you’ve got a brilliant business man, an associate of your brother…” She smiles as she was fussing with Sherlock's clothes. “You can't go wrong by following your brother’s wishes.”

Sherlock, lost in his thoughts and afraid of what will follow, sits on the edge of his bed as the lady who has taken care of him the last 25 years was packing his overnight bag. “Thanks, Hudders, it’s perfect as usual. You can leave me now, I will try to sleep a bit…”

“Perfect my sweet, I will wake you at 6 o'clock, as Mr. Moriarty 's car is picking you up at 8 sharp. You’ll get enough time for a bath and to get ready for your date.” With a kiss on Sherlock's cheek, she leaves the room, closing the door. As soon as her steps were fading in the corridor, the young man runs to the door to bolt it.

_ Farewell good old lady… I’m so sorry that I will probably cause you pain…  _ Removing his day-old clothes, he puts on  pajama pants and a t-shirt. Mechanically he brushes his tooth, washes his face… Stalling before the inevitable. _Is there any other way? A way to stop Moriarty's attention toward myself, a way to remove the attention on me before Mycroft discovers my… affection for John.  I don’t think so…_ At his desk, he wrote a brief letter explaining his action. 

_ It’s impossible for me to go on with this life… I am ashamed of so many things that I’ve done, and of so many others that I didn’t do. I am sorry to cause pain and sadness for the few people who love me, Sherlock Holmes _

Back in front of his bed, he searches the inner pocket of his coat and finds the small vial. _Oh God, what if it doesn't work? What if they discover that I’m not dead but only faking it… Mycroft is liable to tie me up before giving me to Moriarty! But what if it’s too good… and that I’m dying for real? The files against my brother that I left in case of my demise should do the trick to help stop Mycroft and free John’s friend._ Looking at the vial with an anxious but curious gaze, Sherlock decisively opens it and dinks it. 

At first, a simple burning sensation passes through his throat, like a shot of alcohol… putting the vial on his bed table, near his letter, Sherlock positions himself on the bed while he slowly lost the feeling in his limbs. The feeling of his heart slowing was maddening, he nearly rings for help but he closes his eyes, thinking about John to remain calm… And that was it, Sherlock Holmes was now dead to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 chapters left... 
> 
> What's your thought so far? Is it faaaaaaaaaar to much away from R&J that I shouldn't put it as reference?
> 
> Got the feeling that Moriarty won't be pleased...


	12. Maybe it’s going to work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Hudson finds a stone cold Sherlock...

 

At 6 sharp, as promised, Ms. Hudson knocked on Sherlock's door. “Darling, time to wake up!” Smiling at the guard that was at the door, she waits for him to open the door with his key. “Thank you, Mr. Thompson!” And she walks inside the darkened room. 

“Sherlock! Woohoo! Wake up, my boy!” She opens the curtains to let the last ray of sun inside. “Are you a lazy man… Come on! You’ve got to be ready for your date!” She went to the bathroom to run a bath. Back in the bedroom, she looks at the man fondly. _Always the same! He won’t sleep for days but went he falls... But now is not the time!_ She laughs merrily, “Wake up little marmot! You can sleep later” Her cheeks redden when she adds in her head, _You’ll need it after Mr. Moriarty and you spend 48 hours alone! But he’s still asleep, it’s not natural!_ " My child, are you sick?” She came near the bed to touch Sherlock's forehead. _His skin is cold, paler then usual… what all this!_ " Poor boy… You are not feeling well?” Touching his hand she realizes that it was nearly rigid… and steps back in horror. “Thompson! THOMPSON!”

The guard opens the door quickly at her screams, “What’s wrong, Ms. Hudson? Do you need help?”

“My boy… Sherlock… He’s… he’s dead!”   She falls on the edge of the bed, crying and screaming. “HE’S DEAD!”

“What… it’s impossible… let me see…” But Thompson was able to only confirm that Sherlock was cold, without pulse or breath and with a cadaverous rigidity. “I must call Mr. Holmes.” Taking out his phone to call Mycroft, he discovers the little bottle and the letter on the side table. _Oh no… Please… Not a suicide!_ “Mr. Holmes? Come at once to your brother’s room… Something has happened. We need an ambulance or… the coroner.”

Mycroft arrives a few minutes later out of breath… He runs from his office, losing his stiff demeanor for the first time in years. “What are you saying Thompson, it’s impossible!” He walks near the bed to look at his brother, still unmoving in his bed as Ms. Hudson cries loudly. “Stop it, Ms. Hudson, it won’t bring him back!” _Oh God! What I’m going to say to Moriarty! Bastard! He could have waited a few weeks!_ Thompson, pointing to the night stand, shows  Mycroft the letter and the vial. As he was reading the letter, Sherlock's phone pings as he receives a text from Moriarty confirming the 8 o’clock pick up. _Shit…_

“What must we do now, Sir?” Thompson asks, “Should I call the police?”

“NO! Do not call 999. I’ll take care of the police… It’s a private affair.”  Pulling out his phone, he calls a contact in the police, a Chief Superintendent who was under his thumb. “Holmes speaking. Got a bit of a situation at my house. Please send your most trusted officer and... Doctor Hopper form Bart's. Don’t tell her why you need her.” With the files he has on her, he knows he's going to be able to manipulate her... He hangs up, not waiting for any reply. Looking at the bed with disgust, he once more mutters about his brother's bad timing! At least, with the cooperation of Doctor Hopper he will be able to disguise his debt in a heart failure or something like that. _Keeping the appearance was key! Most of my… colleagues don’t even know that I have a brother! I will say that his poor health was…_ His thoughts were once more interrupted by Sherlock's phone… a few minutes later it was his own as Moriarty impatience was growing. Passing in his brother office for a little privacy, Mycroft calls the criminal… knowing that the news won’t be well received.

 

Less than 30 minutes later, two polices officer as well as  Doctor Hopper enter the room with a stretcher. Motioning the man on the bed, Mycroft simply states “My brother, his health has always been poor… He had a severe heart condition. This is why he was living with me.” Looking to Molly Hopper with eyes that defied her to even try to say something else, he adds “Transfer him to Bart’s morgue and issue a death certificate quickly. I won’t have any discussion about this.”

Molly, now touching Sherlock in the most neutral way possible, nods. Even if she knows that he wasn’t dead, she can feel the weak and slow pulse as she was looking for it, the sight of Sherlock cold and motionless was horrible. _Oh Sherlock, what have we done! I hope that it will work as you planned!_ Putting the stretcher near the bed, she asks the two officers for help to move the ‘corpse’. “I’m going to Bart's right away…”

“I’m going with you…” Mycroft said, not letting Molly out of his sight.  As they walk outside Sherlock suite, while Ms. Hudson continues to cry, a few of Mycroft’s men follow.  Molly was so frightened but she pushed the gurney without saying a word until she reaches the van.  Mycroft, putting his hand on Molly arm, pushes her in his car. “This way, Doctor Hopper, we’ll travel together.” Once the car left the courtyard, Mycroft look at Molly Hopper curiously. _If Sherlock took a poison of his composition, he must have made it at Bart’s… Is Doctor Hopper aware of something? Better wait for the death certificate before asking her some questions._ He smirks, thinking on how the shy little woman won’t resist at a thorough interrogation. _It’s gone be fun to watch._

 Looking at his phone, a simple text from Moriarty was waiting for him.

 

>  I want to know exactly what happened. JM
> 
> If I found out that you are responsible… JM
> 
> I haven’t killed my brother.  MH
> 
> If I found out that you are responsible for his death in one way or another I’m gonna skin you. JM
> 
> I haven't. Any way you need me Moriarty, Sherlock was just a… nice bonus. MH
> 
> And don’t you dare threaten me. MH
> 
> Underestimate me, Holmes, that will be fun. JM

 _God… Sherlock's going to be a pain in my ass even dead!_ They were arriving at Bart’s when the policemen swiftly bring the gurney into Molly’s lab. The doctor was slightly shaking but was able to talk firmly to Mycroft Holmes.

 

“Mr. Holmes, you should wait in my office… it won’t be pretty.” She summons her inner diva, trying to not think about all the plays that she wasn’t able to have a part in when she was at school because she was to shy. “… I want to take few minutes to say how sorry I am for your brother, Mr. Holmes.” Looking at his brother on the slab, Mycroft nods and moves with his men to Molly’s office where he position himself near the window to watch Molly every move.

Turning to watch Sherlock, Molly mutters “How did you know that you’ll end up in Bart’s you crazy brilliant man!” Opening the tall man t-shirt with scissor, the pathologist was reviewing in her head Sherlock instructions…

 

> _It’s easy Molly… I’m 90% certain that I will end up here in your care! Mycroft don’t like blood, he won’t stay for the ‘autopsy’. You could just make an incision on my torso, I trust you! Very light but enough to draw blood.  Be certain that he won’t be able to view precisely what you are doing and ‘close’ me after a dummy analysis.  He won’t want anything more… Just write down on a certificate what he wants you to put. Probably heart failure… And don’t forget to warn John as soon as it’s safe for you!_

 Doing exactly was Sherlock asked, Molly puts her scalpel own his torso to do the usual incisions but in a superficial manner. As soon as blood pearls on the skin, _I'm so sorry Sherlock!_ , Mycroft turns his gaze. _Ok… Maybe it’s going to work!_ Half an hour later, the job was done, Sherlock was in the fridge the incisions neatly suture ( _God! Poor man!)_  and Mycroft Holmes has a death certificate in his hands stating that Sherlock Holmes died of heart failure. The only thing left was to speak to John, asap!

“Perfect!” Mycroft said, putting the certificate in his coat pocket. “Now, Doctor Hopper, we’re going have a little discussion…” He was sitting in Molly’s chair, one of his man pushing the woman in another one in front of the desk with a strong hand on her shoulder.

“What? We have nothing to talk about… Sir. You’ve got the paper you need, I don’t have anything of importance to say to you!” Molly was starting to panic a little!

“Tut, tut, tut… Don’t underestimate yourself Doctor Hopper.” Mycroft smiles “I know that while he was working with Scotland Yard, Sherlock often visited your laboratory. You probably found in the autopsy that his heart was in perfect condition and that it’s not the cause of his death…”

Molly quickly interrupts “Sir! I won’t judge your reason, I’m certain that they are legitimate, you don’t have to worry… I will not talk about this to anybody!”

“I know… Trust me I know…” Holmes chuckles then become deadly serious. “Are you in any part responsible in the creation of the poison my brother used to kill himself?”

“What! No! No!” Molly look at the door of her office, wandering if she can try to flew, but the door was guarded. “I have nothing to do with this!”

“In fact, it doesn’t matter…” He rises and look at Molly with a cold gaze “I know you’re working with Harry Watson… This is as good a reason as any to put you away. Indefinitely. And you’ll be the perfect scapegoat for a… friend of mine who didn’t take Sherlock's death well.”

“I had nothing to do with his death!” Molly screams, afraid but not wanting to brake Sherlock trust, “And how will the fact that you falsely accuse me help your friend?”

“Ah… Doctor Hopper, everything is in the way you tell a story. For my _friend_ , my poor brother has been assassinated by a colleague, you!, that was jealous of their new relationship. Who’s better than a pathologist to know how to kill a man!” 

“But this is crazy!” Molly was fighting against the man that was holding her! Using a small needle, one of the black suits gives her a sedative. Her last thought before falling in oblivion was _John… I must tell John!_

  

At Scotland Yard, monitoring the police communications in case of something about John’s operation shows somewhere, Greg was the first to saw the report about Sherlock death.  _  
_

_Oh God… What happened… I must talk to John!_ Taking out his phone, he calls quickly.

“John?”

“Greg? Is this an emergency… We are minutes away from going inside the farm!” John's voice was low.

“John… I… I don’t know what to say. It’s Sherlock.”

Talking quickly, the doctor/soldier asks “What about him? Don’t tell me he’s on his way! I told you that he shouldn’t know about this because it could put him in harm’s way!”

“He’s… he’s… dead. I’m so sorry John! I should have wait but you still have the time to reconsider all this operation.” Greg’s tone was full of sadness, the loss of the man heavy on his shoulder. “Nothing can save him now… And I know that he would prefer that you were safe…”

“Is it true?… Have you received any news from Molly or someone else? Did he left any message for me? Maybe it’s a ruse… It can't be real Greg!” The man voice broke, not wanting to envisage that the news was real.

“I’ve got an official police report, a death certificate…”

“Who signed the certificate?” John asks trying to grasp to any hope.

“I don’t have the name of the doctor, but the Chief Superintendent signed it.” Greg pause “John… don’t do anything stupid. You’re too emotional right now, better to wait for another day…”

“No!” His voice was resolute and hard, pain pushed away for now, “I’m certain that Holmes is responsible and I will destroy the bastard in Sherlock’s name, even if it’s the last thing that I do!”

And he closes his phone before giving the order to his small commando team to begin the operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I found a way to redemption for Mycroft? What do you think?


	13. How inconvenient…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about Sherlock death, John and his team are raiding Mycroft Holmes secret compound.

John was shaking, trying without much success to calm himself. _I must do this for Sherlock… For everyone under Mycroft Holmes' control!_ He inhales and exhales few time to calm himself, before motioning to his team. “Everyone ready?” He asks with authority. As everyone nods decisively, John continues. “As planned, you two are going to the main gate and try to force entry while creating as much noise and commotion as possible. Asking for news about your friends, threatening to call the media and so on.” The two men were ready and eager as a friend of theirs was probably inside the compound. Turning to the other two, the ex-captain confirms their roles. “After five minutes, we will go around and cut the fence at the place we found where we’re out of the CCTV range. We must be sharp! The blind window is really small, a meter at most. Once inside, we must run to the main building, open it, film everything then open the cells of anyone inside. We will then drive them  to our base location for debriefing, testimony and first aid if needed.” He pauses a minute “… If needed, do not hesitated to knock off the guards. Make sure you destroy any phone or other communication devices you get your hands on. We are only five, but we are pretty certain that they are maybe ten in the Farm, so it’s possible. Good luck everyone and LET’S GO!” 

As the first men drive the car to the main gate and start to ask questions so the guards open the gate, John and the other two run to the back, staying low and waiting for the right moment. While he was staying focused, the image of an inanimate Sherlock was flooding John’s mind. _Now it's not the moment!_ The other ex-solder put a hand on his arm, pointing at Holmes’ guards that were running to the gate to help the others to deal with the noisy protestors. _It was time!_ They walk quickly to the blind spot and cut the fence as discreetly as possible. Once inside, they run directly to the door of the main building, taking out all of the cameras they see on their way. Quickly, they were join by the other two who were able immobilize six guards. 

John was giving the order to activate the Go Pro camera they add on their casks and to open the door when a car came at the gate. “Stop!” he murmurs, “A car is coming…” It was a posh sedan, with dark windows. A man dressed in black gets out quickly, looking around. It was too far away to be able to listen, but the questioning and resolute air of the man wasn’t boding anything good. It was not normal that the gate was left unattended! Rapidly, John and the others open the door as the time was suddenly running short!

Once inside, they efficiently silence four more guards and find themselves in front of a thick metallic door. Not knowing the code and being quite rushed now, they quickly destroy the lock with a few well placed gun shots, the sound muffled by the silencers. Two more people – employees that were taking care of the prisoners' ‘wellbeing’ – were immobilized and they were alone.

  

Outside, the first bodyguard walked around the perimeter of the car, gun in hand, muttering “What the hell is happening here?”

Thompson quickly gets out of the car also, speaking to Mycroft before closing the car door. “Stay in the car Sir, we will check the perimeter.”  Mycroft looks at the unmoving form of Doctor Hopper. _What the hell is happening now… will this day will ever end!_ The car door opens quickly. “Sir, we’ve been attacked. Four guards are lying unconscious and tied up in the guardian house.”

“How inconvenient…  Please go help Thompson and find  out what’s happening. I’ll call the police for… help.” The disgust on the last word wasn’t lost on Thompson who nods rapidly before going to join Wilson. Mycroft sighs and uses his phone to called the chief of the local police who was, of course, under his _protection_ … Not knowing that Greg, kilometers away, was monitoring the activities of each police corps in the area.

 

The five men look around in disgust. It was a scene coming directly from an espionage movie…  The space was divided in small cells, five on each side. Each summarily equipped with a cot and a wash basin. A real little private prison! Opening the cells one by one, they help the prisoners escape. Young, old, women and men... All 'enemies' of Holmes' quest for power. Each member of John teams monitoring the exit of two or three of Mycroft’s ‘guests’. Still looking for Mike, John saw another door at the end of the room, opening it he finally finds his friend. He has been heavily beaten, alive, but passed out on the floor. “God… Mike! Help! I need some help!” Each taking one side, they were able to get Mike out and put him in one of the vans waiting outside thee fence. The operation was successful and took less than eight minutes. As they were leaving, John's phone vibrates, it was Greg.

“Greg? It’s over, we’re leaving!” John voice, full of adrenaline, was nearly joyful. The pain of Sherlock’s death temporarily pushed aside.

“Thanks God! They just called for help and locals cops are a minute away…”  Greg was relieved that this nightmare would be over soon. “Get out of the area as quickly and discreetly as possible!”

“I will…” John says but as he turns to look one last time in the direction of the compound entrance were the black car was waiting, Mycroft Holmes was talking through a rolled down window, an irritated look on his face. “The bastard!” He closes his phone on a screaming Greg and turns to his companions. “Go to the HQ, take care of everyone and start compiling the testimony… I’ve got something to do.” As the men were trying to convince him to go with them, he simply smiles and gives his phone to the nearest man. “If something happens to me, please proceed as planned and destroy that bastard.” Then he runs through the fence in direction of the man he wanted dead.

 

John was walking with a determined pace in direction of the black car. _You bastard! You’ve hurt enough people!_ The image of a bleeding Mike, the frightened look that Sherlock has sometimes, _had_ … _Enough!_

Thompson was the first to see him, aiming his gun he screams. “STOP!” Wilson, turns quickly and recognizes him immediately.

“It’s Watson’s brother!” He rises his gun in John direction, “IF YOU WALK ONE STEP ONE IN OUR DIRECTION… I’LL SHOOT! WE SAID STOP WATSON!” Mycroft, when he hears the name of his enemy wasn’t able to stay put in the car and opens the door. “Stay inside Sir!”

John, a smile on his face, turns to look at Holmes, ignoring the bodyguards. “Don’t fret, here comes the one I was looking for…”

“John Watson! What are you doing here? This is an unexpected pleasure…” Mycroft slimy tone was even heavier than usual. “You want to join your… friend?”

“I’m sorry, Sir, you won’t be alive to see that!” The hatred that John puts on ‘sir’ wasn’t lost to Mycroft. “You are the vilest man that I ever seen… And I’ve been to war!” He steps closer to the tall man and raises his gun.

“Are you mad?” Mycroft asks, as he whiten with rage. “Do you think you can just kill me like that! And for what… to help your sister and her pitiful crusade against me?” Holmes men was coming closer to John, too blinded to realize. “Do you think you can save your friend? Don’t be silly you’ll never win!”

His hand steady even if he was trembling with fury, John aims directly at Mycroft head and murmurs “You make his life miserable and you killed him!”  

Looking at the smaller man with a questioning gaze, Holmes utters “What are you talking about? Your friend his not dead… not the last time I checked anyway!” His smirk falls slowly as he finally puts the dots together. “Sherlock! Is this all because of SHERLOCK?” Rolling his eyes, not believing how stupid he was, Mycroft mutters, “There's always something…” Glaring back at John, now that he knows what’s happening, he fights back. “I didn’t kill him, he committed suicide. Thompson was the one who found him, he can confirm if you wish. Poison, letter and everything.” He pauses and laugh “My brother always had a touch for the dramatic! A real Victorian heroine…”

Thompson, trying to calm the situation, confirms Holmes story “It’s true, Doctor Watson, Sherlock committed suicide…" Guilt was slowly growing, as he thought about the solitary man that was Sherlock Holmes. He was loved... "I saw his body, the letter… I was there at the morgue when…” 

“Thompson, enough.” Mycroft interrupts.

“When… what? Who made the autopsy?” A glimpse of hope was slowly rising in his heart. _Is it possible, why does Mycroft Holmes not want to talk about the morgue?_ “It’s your last chance, Holmes!”

Thompson, who always liked Sherlock, try to appease the tension. “Sir, maybe if Doctor Watson can give his last regards to your brother it would help to…”

“SHUT UP!” Not taking John seriously, not listening to Thompson, Mycroft starts pacing as anger was storming inside him, clouding his judgement. “Why did you all like, love that… that loser! That drug addict, that degenerate!”

 John, now his gun only centimeters away from Mycroft, “You are a disgusting man, you do not have the right to call him ‘brother’, he was… he was a thousand times better than you! A wonderful soul!” And he fires. The bullet had barely the time to pass thru Mycroft brain when Wilson, while fighting a remorseful Thompson, fires towards John.

  

_Oh God, this is cold…_ The feeling of the unusually thick cloth that was covering his body wasn’t enough to keep the cold away. He opens his eyes, everything was black. Pitch black… Panic rises in Sherlock.  _Am I really dead? Why is everything  so dark…_ He inhales, the familiar odor of antiseptic and chemicals that surrounded him strangely calming.  _I’m still in Barts, in the fridge. But… why didn't Molly get me out as soon as my brother left? Why am I still here?_ He tries to rise but his head knocks on the bottom of the slab above him. The metallic noise reverberates and Sherlock freezes, listening for any noise that may be an indicator that someone was in the lab.  _Nothing… I’m all alone…_  Opening and closing his fists a few times, as well as turning his ankles, he rapidly regains his mobility.  _That was a quite beautifully effective little drug!_ Putting a hand on his torso, he presses softly on the stitches. _That part is not nice..._ Pushing away the cloth, he used his foot to try to open the door of his drawer. The latch finally opens when he used both his hands, and his feet to push the drawer open. Thankfully, it wasn’t really made to contain the body  _inside_! 

The lab was dark, a single security light shining near the door. Rising, Sherlock slowly puts one foot then the other on the cold floor. Pulling the white cloth around him, he walks around the lab until he finds the bag that Molly had stashed for him. Taking out his clothes and the burner phone, he starts dressing, alert but still unsteady.  _Where the hell is Molly?_


	14. Payback...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update on the status of everybody...

The pain was what brings John back to consciousness.  _Fuck… that hurt! I didn’t remember how much getting shot actually hurt! At least bullets are not flying around me… that’s a relief._    

“Doctor Watson!” Someone was shaking John, trying to keep him awake. “Are you all right? You need to go see a doctor right now!” It was Thompson who, after he knocked out Wilson, decided to turn his back on his former employer. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to stop him… God… And my boss, Mister Holmes, he's dead… Oh God…” 

Opening his eyes for good, John looks at the bodyguard. “What’s your name?”

“Thompson, Doctor Watson.”

 _Thompson?… Oh the “nice one”._ He chuckles slowly, pain radiating in his arm. _Shit, I may end up with a lame arm as well as a lame shoulder._  “Sherlock told me that you were possibly the only redeemable one of the bunch… He always liked you.” Now that it was nearly over, tears welled up in his eyes as he was thinking about his lover. Thompson quickly put something around his arm. “This is your fault you know that we found this place… You told him where it was.” He smiles trying to stand up.

“Be careful, you should sit in the car. The police are on the way.” Thompson helps John to rise and, contouring the Mycroft’s body, walks to the car.  Opening the door, he saw the form of a still sleeping Molly Hooper. “Oh God, the pathologist!” 

“Molly, is she all right?” John, holding his arm tightly against his ribs, goes to the car to check on her. “She’s breathing… good… What have you done?” He turns an accusing gaze on Thompson.

“It’s only a sedative, Doctor…” He looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry for everything. Mister Holmes he, he had something on me that could ruin me so I was in the obligation to do as he said. It was horrible, especially the way he treated his brother… that stuff with Moriarty was madness!”

Pushing away the questions that were flooding in his mind, John asks quickly “What should we say to the police? I presume those officers are under Holmes control also?”

“Yes… We’ve probably have only a few minutes before they arrive.” Thompson was looking totally defeated.

 _We can’t have that!_ John thought. “Thompson! Pull yourself together!  The only problem that we have is Wilson, what do you think he is going to say?” Wilson was starting to move a little bit.

“I don’t know… he probably will want to save his ass… On an objective point of view, he fired on a civilian, helped Holmes kidnap citizens.  Now that everything may end up in the press, he probably would want to distance himself from everything.”

“That’s also my point of view… And believe me, all this is going to be on the newsstands within the next 24 hours.” He closes his eyes for a few seconds. “I am leaving by where I came from. Brush my steps from the gravel…  Give me back my gun!” Looking at Wilson he says before leaving “One of the commandos who was here tonight killed Mycroft Holmes, then knocked out Wilson and… you.” John gives him a sheepishly apologetic smile. “… If you don’t mind?”

“No it’s ok, I understand… You can't take Doctor Hopper with you, not with your arm. I will take care of her I promise.” He walks near John, waiting for a blow. As John was rising the cross of the gun, he quickly adds “I’m so sorry for Mister Sherlock, he was a good man.”

“The best.” John says, before hitting Thompson. Then, with a last sad look at Molly, he leaves the scene running as quickly as he can. 

In a chic room of the Savoy, Moriarty was fuming! It was going on since the news that Sherlock Holmes killed himself. “It’s impossible! How is it possible for Sherlock to commit suicide, just like that!” He looks at is right hand man “We were having a date tonight! How… how… vulgar and incondiderate!”

Moran was staying in a corner, waiting for the storm to pass. It’s not that he was happy that Sherlock was dead, he’s not a jealous man, but he didn’t like the hold the man had on his boss. _And it was obvious that he didn’t love him, that he was coerce by his older brother. What a waste… I could love him if he… Ok then, maybe I was a little bit jealous._

“Moran! You can’t understand… You’re so ordinary! A good right hand man, a good sniper, but ordinary you know? Sherlock… Sherlock… was radiant! His mind was beautiful, he was my equal! My angel twins. The light that allows my darkness to shine.  I’m not stupid, I knew that he didn’t love me… yet! But I know that we could have been perfect for each other!” Walking near a crystal decanter, he crashes it on the wall. “It’s Mycroft Holmes! I want him dead Moran! Understand! DEAD! No I want to kill him myself!”

“I can bring it to you boss, just say it.”

“Do it, FIND HIM!” Moriarty says his voice full of hate. Moran quit the room and quickly took his phone to check where the bastard was… Few minutes later he went back to announce to his boss that the deed was already done. Mycroft Holmes his dead.

“And now, what do you want to do?” Moran asks, almost frightened by what will be Moriarty next step now that he didn’t had the ‘chance’ to calm his anger by killing Mycroft Holmes.

“Sherlock’s body is in Bart’s morgue. I want to see him.” 

 

_ _

Not knowing what was going on elsewhere, Sherlock was ready to leave Bart’s as he was finally able to walk normally. His legit phone still in his bedroom, he opens the burner phone. He tries to contact John, but the other phone wasn’t reachable. _That’s weird…_ After a quick look in Molly’s office, he puts a little note in a place only she knew about, then left discreetly not wanting to be seen. 

A good but low-profile car was waiting for him in nearby parking lot with info on where to find the little remote cottage that Molly knows about. The woman also left high energy food like chocolate and nuts in the car along a thermos of hot tea. _She’s perfect! I hope Greg and her finally hook up!_

After riding for hours, Sherlock stops on the side of the road.  After trying to reach John another time without result, he send a text to an associate of him.

“Send everything to CAM and MPs.”  

_Time to payback, Mycroft._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small one sorry... More a teaser then a real chapter! 
> 
> I've got an hectic week! And I am often writing my 221b on my phone in the subway or bus... but I prefer to write my long story on my computer. I am old school like that :-)
> 
> P.S. Oct 15, I'm starting to write chapter 15! Sorry it's taken so long!


	15. I said shut up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg listen to police radio... Moriarty and John meet in Molly's lab.

Greg was waiting for news, listening to police communication in the Holmes’ compound arear. The squad that left a nearby village a few minutes ago should be there soon… _Come on John! Give me an update!_ He tried to reach Molly but was sent directly to her voice mail. _This is strange… I hope everything is all right._ Suddenly he receives transmission from the team that was arriving at Whitehorse! He sits nearer the received, eager to finally know what going on!

>   _We are arriving at Mr. Holmes' property. An official black car is right beside the gate that is open… We're going out! Team 1 on the left, team 2 on the right. Be careful, we don’t know what… Oh my God, men down! I repeat men down! Send for an ambulance, quick!”_

Greg's blood was pounding, not knowing who was down and if they were any casualties! _Please, please… no one dead and if so… no one from John’s team!_ After the muffle noise of foot on gravel, the chief of the operation spoke again. 

> “ _Team 2, report!”_
> 
>   _“We found five guards on the guardian house, all alive. They were tied and gagged but otherwise unharmed.”_
> 
> _“Team 1, report!”_
> 
> _“Three men down near the gate.  Two dressed in black, probably bodyguards, they are alive, just knocked off. The last one is… is dead, Captain. It’s Mycroft Holmes!”_

“What!?” Greg wasn’t able to stop his reaction and rises from his chair, astonished! _Mycroft Holmes is dead! All this has finally come to an end! Is it possible after years of… I must talk to Harry right now!_ He was closing the somewhat illegal communication when he heard something that turned his heart to ice. 

> _“We found another, in the car. An unknown female… Wait, she's still wearing her ID … It’s a Doctor Molly Hopper, from Bart’s.”_

_No! Not Molly!_ The feelings Greg were hiding under bravado and cockiness were coming  back to the surface quickly! _If they touch Molly… I’m gonna find those bodyguards and destroy them!_  

> _“She’s simply sleeping sir, I think they gave her a sedative, that’s all.  The ambulance is on its way.” (pause) “Sir… What should we do? Can we go in the building to check if someone needs help? Now that Mr. Ho… That he’s dead we… You know…”_
> 
> _“Yes, go inside and look if anyone needs assistance and let me know.”_

Knowing that Molly was safe, Greg decides to stay near the receiver and to wait before contacting Harry about Holmes' death as he had no clue about John's whereabouts.  

> _“Team 1 – We are entering the building. The door was already open… inside few guards are tied up, no casualties. Same for… the personnel. The rooms are empty. I am repeating, the rooms are empty."_
> 
> _“Have you found any clue about who did this?”_
> 
> _“No, except that they are professionals and that they were a small group, no more than six probably.”_
> 
> _“Team 2 – We found a hole in the gate,  where they entered and left.  We found the traces of a few cars but we’ll have to watch the highway CCTV if we want to have a chance to find them quickly. We’ll need help from NSY forensic team to help to identifies vehicles and such.”_
> 
> _“Ok… Don’t touch anything. I have to talk to… people… and I will come back to you as soon as possible. For now secure the scene and make sure that the guards and Doctor Hooper are well taken care of but not in a position to talk about what happenned.”_
> 
> _“Team 1 - Ok.”_
> 
> _“Team 2 – Ok.”_   

Finally relaxing now that he knows that  John’s team escaped, Greg grabbed his coat and leaves in direction of Harry’s office.

 

 

John was at last in their secret location, his team as well as Holmes’ prisoners near him. A member of the commando after he left the three civilians at the meeting point, had decided to go back for John and found him near their previous meeting point. The doctor, as he was taking care of Mike who was the one with the most damage and still unconscious, was not happy about that!

“The orders where to leave me there! You should have left me, I was just fine…”

“John, you were bleeding and exhausted… You would have done exactly the same for any of us so stop fussing… By the way, you’ve received many phone calls and texts in the last hour. Want to check them?”  
  
“As soon as I have finished with Mike…” He dresses the cuts, only few needing sutures, and he sets him comfortably after he forced him to drink a mild sedative with something to help him heal. He turns to Danny and takes his two phones. Checking his messages, he reads the dozens of messages Greg sent. “Good… It looks like the police are taking the official way, they don’t try to cover it. The guards and Molly are on _garde à vue_ at the moment until they know what to do with the situation… But they had the right to make one phone call to their family so it’s better than we thought.” One of the possible options was that the police would kill everyone to be certain that nobody talked! So openness and lawyers and a phone call are all great news! As he was reading his texts, his phone rings. It was Molly. He moves quickly away from the gang.

“Molly!” _I must be careful; the line can be bugged…_ “How are you?”

“I’m in a police station, but don’t worry… it’s a misunderstanding. I’m not allowed to talk about what’s going on, but I just want to let you know that I’m doing well. It’s unexpected, but WE are all unexpectedly doing well.” The stress that Molly put on ‘we’ wasn’t lost for John…

 _We?_ “Can I do something for you or you just have to wait?”

“No, nothing for me… But could you please check something for me in my lab? I will not be able to go back for few days and I left some samples on the table that must be put in the fridge. If it’s possible to feed my goldfish also?”

“Your goldfish? It’s so fat that he can skip few days I think.” John laughs, happy of talking little non-sense for the first time in days.

“Don’t say that, you know that on the contrary it’s really _delicate_ even if it’s stronger than it look! Thank you, John, I’ve got to go!”

John ends the call thinking about the conversation he just had… _That was weird. Not Molly’s weird, but weird-weird… We are unexpectedly doing well… And all that fuss about some samples and her goldfish. And she’s delusional if she thinks her fish is delicate… Oh! God! I am so stupid… Can it be…_

With shaking ends, he opens the burner phone and after ten long seconds ‘2 unread messages’ appears on the small screen.

It has to be Sherlock. SHERLOCK! 

> Sorry about the fright… I hope you are going well and that you weren’t too hard on Molly when she explained. X
> 
> It’s been nearly 3 hours and you didn’t reply to me… I hope that everything is ok and that you are not mad at me. It was the only way… I will explain everything as soon as we are together. I will be waiting for you, come and get me. I must destroy this phone now, it’s too risky. Yours, always X 

Shaking ever more, sobbing, John's strength abandoned him as he drops onto the concrete floor. After a few minutes, he was able to get a grip on his emotions. He rises from the cold floor and after a quick talk with his men, who know what he need s them to do now, he leaves them to go back to London.

 

 

Moran picks the lab’s door swiftly, opening it for his boss. Moriarty, with determination in his eyes, enters the darkened room. 

“Open on the light Moran, and stay away… Go outside, let me alone with him. If someone come this way, just… dispatch him.” Moriarty was turning mournful as he was looking at the objects and files on the table.   _The pajama you were wearing at that time, your odor is still there… Why did you do that, you were bound to love me! Me! Oh that brother of yours… I will destroy him you’ll see. Everyone will know him for the manipulative egoistical bastard he was!_ Looking at the autopsy report, which was the first in the pile, he reads Molly’s notes to convince himself that it was real and that, at least, it appears that he didn’t suffer. _Heart failure, how fitting… I think I’ll go to the manor afterwards and have a talk with Ms. Hudson._ He snaps out of his reverie when he heard voices in the corridor. _Someone's coming!_

Opening the door, Moran pushes a furious John inside the lab.

“Who do you think you are! I am working here! I’m a doctor…” He looks at Moriarty with defiant eyes. “Who are you?”

Welcoming the distraction from his sad thoughts, the criminal reply “I’m am simply someone who came here to give respect to someone I love… that’s all. No need to fuss, doctor.”

“Why are you here alone? Where is the staff? And why did your man outside pushed me here!” John was  becoming more and more exasperated. The last few days have been hard and he just wanted to look through Molly’s office to find a clue on where the hell Sherlock is! “Your name?”

Smiling, and not at all worried as Moran is going to kill the irritating man before he leaves the room, the criminal replies honestly. “Jim Moriarty.”

The exasperation vanishes to be replaced by cold rage. _Moriarty!_ The name that was mentioned a few times in his presence, the man who Mycroft Holmes had promised Sherlock to. He calmed himself, wanting to get more information. “Maybe I can help you, I am sorry for your loss…”

“Thank you doctor. I would like to see his body… The name was Sherlock Holmes.”

“What were your connection with him, Mr. Moriarty? Only the family can see a… deceased.” John's voice was perfectly steady.

“I was his… partner.” Walking toward the table, he touches the pajama and brings it near his nose to smells it. With melancholy, he adds. “We were supposed to go for a little rendez-vous. The best suite at the Savoy… Theatre tickets…” His voice broke but he quickly regains his composure. “I want to see him NOW!”

Knowing for sure (or 99% certain!) that Sherlock wasn’t behind any of the drawers, John was thinking quickly. _This is why Sherlock was so nervous, that his brother had guards to check on him at all times… I wish Mycroft Holmes was in front of me so I could kill him a second time! Or… does he. was he really with that man? No… it can not be. He loves ME._ A last thought went to his gun, if Sherlock is really dead after the hope that he had in the last hours, it was clear for John that he wouldn't leave Bart's alive. _Better being dead then without him._  Walking near the drawer that was supposed to contain Sherlock's body, John closes his eyes and pulls. 

The drawer was empty. _Thank God!_

“Where is he?” Moriarty pushes John away. “Where’s the body?” The criminal wasn’t stupid, far from it… His idea that Sherlock had faked the whole thing was getting stronger! “Moran, I knew he faked it… Sherlock Holmes did not commit suicide, he’s not so common!” He was exulting, a sentiment close to happiness filling his brain. _Sherlock is alive!_

His mood twisted back rapidly to fury “The little shit! If he thinks he can escape me so easily!”

 _Okay… that confirmed that Moriarty was imposed upon Sherlock and that wasn’t a consensual relationship_ John thoughts. Getting his gun, that was still in the small of his back, as Moran didn’t check as he seriously thought that John was simply a doctor!, and he aimed at Moriarty and Moran. “DON’T MOVE!”

Moriarty turns and glares at John with disgust. “Who are you? You are not a doctor… Are you working for Mycroft Holmes? If so, you  must know that your boss is dead? There is nothing he can do for you…” Moran was trying to get to his gun, slowly, not letting John out of his gaze. 

The doctor mutters, “If you think that I worked for that bastard, you are crazy!”

“Oh… I see! You were in love with _my_ Sherlock. How sweet! He didn’t love me – yet - do you think he was to fall in love and give himself to a mere doctor!” Moriarty laughs, looking obliquely at Moran. _Isn’t it past time to do what I’m paying you for?_

Unable to restrain himself, John replies “Our love and sex life is none of your business, Moriarty, but I can assure that you don’t need to worry, it’s really… _fulfilling_.” The smirk was what pushed the criminal to his limit!

“I was going to simply kill you… but I think I will keep you as leverage. Will see if Sherlock loves you soooo much.” With a flick of his hand, he instructs Moran to charge  the doctor. But it didn’t go as planned as John was able to avoid the ex-military man and  knock him to the floor as well as picking  up his gun.  With both guns in hand, he watches Moriarty.

“I've had a hard few days…  Do not tempt a desperate man. I don’t want to kill you, you and your bodyguard, I have no idea what your connection was to Mycroft Holmes and why he decided to push Sherlock towards you… But that’s ending right now!” He places one of the guns in the direction of Moran who was starting to wake up. “Shut-up, go, leave this place, do anything that you want but never approach him again.”

Looking at Moran, still on the floor with antipathy then to the doctor, _Who the hell is that man who was able to put Seb down!_ Moriarty retorts, “you don’t know who I am, you are no one, you are unable to keep the attention of someone as brilliant as Sherlock…”

John, raising his gun, knocks Moriarty unconscious.  “I said, 'shut-up.'” Realizing that they were probably unsavory people, they were Mycroft's associates after all!, John ties and gags them carefully before pushing them in an empty closet.

Looking carefully around Molly's office, he finds the impression of a message that the pathologist had written to Sherlock _. She didn’t watch enough spy movies_ , he smiles, as he was slowly shading the sheet of paper to reveal the original message. It was the address of a cottage in a remote village in Scotland.

_Okay then, let’s go to Scotland!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I l know! I'm away for Romeo and Juliet! Sorry not sorry!
> 
> But... the lab is like a crypt :)
> 
> And yeah except that bastard Mycroft everyone is still alive!


	16. You are truly a wonderful man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John drives in pursuit of Sherlock...
> 
> They both make calls that are a bit overdue!

John jumps in the unmarked van he used to get to London and quickly got out of town. Trying to be low profile, he stayed on secondary roads as long as possible… but he was eager to get to Sherlock and each kilometer he added because of a detour was torture! The drive up to Cairngorms National Park, where the cottage was, was already nearly 12 hours long.  

 Now that he had the time to think, John was unable to keep his mind quiet. _I should have talked to Greg before I left… I should have talked to Harry! I will do so at my first stop…_ He was still uneasy about the meeting with Moriarty… _What was that? Is the man really in love with Sherlock? Did Mycroft Holmes ‘give’ Sherlock to him? Is he still a threat?_ He thought about what he knows about him… It wasn’t that much, but he remembered how Ms. Hudson said to Sherlock,“You shouldn't be cavorting with someone else,” that first time at the ball. _Someone else? Then if I remember well, that time when she came to see me at_ the pub _, she said that his brother won't approve of us being together especially “now that he wants Sherlock to...”  To what? To go out with Moriarty? What kind of a man used his little brother as a pawn?_ For the umpteenth time he was definitively happy that the bastard was dead! 

 _But if at the end, Moriarty is really in love with Sherlock… can I judge his behavior? I hope that he will stay put now._ Thinking about Sherlock being alive was giving him a thrill that he never expected being able to feel again! _Oh My love! I know that death wasn’t for us! We haven’t been really alive yet!_  Realizing that he’s been driving for nearly four hours, his harm was hurting as Hell!, John quickly turns into a little village for a short break.

 

Sherlock was now only three hours away from Inveray, the little village where he was heading.  Before going up north to the national park, he stopped in Edinburgh, knowing that if he leaves a few traces in error, it will be a mess to find where he goes after or if he stays in the city. He merges onto the highway, that eventually becomes a main street when it reaches the middle of the city, parks his car discreetly and stops into a shady store to get a new burner phone and few SIM cards.  Before leaving the city, he went to Boots and Tesco to get a few items, Molly said that the cottage was always fully stocked, and she had put a few more supplies in the boot so he didn't too much.

Once back in the car he opens the phone and thought carefully about the calls he needs or wants to make. _I must know first if the data I’ve leaked about Mycroft is now spreading in the media…_ He had listened to the radio for the last ten hours but nothing had been reported about Mycroft! _The media should have all the data to crush him by now! I don’t understand. So first, I must call someone who will know what’s going on! And Molly, I must know if she’s ok, where was she when I woke up? She was supposed to stay in the lab! And… John, I must talk to John._

He calls Molly first, but her phone as well as the one in her office go to voice mail. Knowing that with Molly and John knowing the truth, Greg is certainly aware that he’s not dead, he rings the man using another SIM card. _And Greg may have more information about Mycroft._

“Lestrade speaking!”

“It’s me, I need to speak to Molly, do you know where she is?”

“Who is this? Who are you?” Greg tone was edging near panic at what  sounds like a dead man's voice!

“It’s me. Do you have news or not? She was supposed to wait for me and now I haven't been able to contact her… I’m starting to…”

“WHO ARE YOU?” Greg nearly screams this time.

 “Geoff! Don’t be daft, you know who I am.”

The detective, who was in a quick meeting with Harry where they were reading the evidence against Mycroft Holmes, drops into his chair when he finally realize that he wasn’t mad. “You BASTARD!”

“A little bit more focus, detective, please! Where’s Molly?” 

“This discussion is not over!” Greg quickly understands that Sherlock wasn’t saying anything to disclose his identity so he lets it go for the time being. “Molly is currently under house arrest and unable to communicate freely because…”

“She didn’t talk to John!” Sherlock was shaking, the horror of what John was living right now not knowing that he was alive!  _If he’s feeling half of what I would if he died… he’s in Hell!_  

“Hey! Talk to me! What’s going on!” 

“Is he ok?” Sherlock asks softly with a small voice.

“It’s hard… really hard. John was devastated by your death! Something happened, but you should talk to him.” Beside Greg, Harry was trying to understand what's going on. _What's happening with my brother? Who is Greg talking to?_

“I will in a minute. Do you have news about… _Him_. ” _I need to know what my brother is doing!_

“Talk to John…” _Oh God, he doesn’t know about his brother!_

“I will let you know when everything is settled but know that most of the newspaper, radio and TV channels got a copy of everything that is needed to destroy him. Harry Watson should have received the same information..."

Looking at the papers on Harry's desk, Greg stutters "It was... it was YOU?!" 

"Of course, don't be daft.” Then Sherlock ended the call.

 

Using another card, he called John… At least as it’s not John's usual phone, he will be able to talk a little bit more freely.

“… Hello?” The voice was hesitant.

“John! Don’t freak out, it’s me… It was necessary, I’m so sorry… Molly was supposed to…” But he was interrupted by the doctor calm and nearly happy tone.

“Don’t worry love, I’ve been aware for many hours now. Molly found a way to let me know even though she was in a police station. She’s a force to reckon with, that woman! How are you? The truth.”

“I am better now that I can hear your voice… It was horrible leaving you that way…” The tears were inaudible for John but the emotion wasn’t.

“Love… sweet… It’s ok… You know that… that he’s dead?” John was hesitant, not knowing how Sherlock will react.  _I’ve killed his brother! A bastard… but his only family!_

 “Who?” A confused Sherlock replies.

“Mycroft… I don’t know how to say that so I’ll go with the simple fact.” John sighed and was once more happy that Sherlock called him while he wasn’t driving. “Last night… Oh my God, is it only since last night! I had a plan with few followers to go to the Farm to release the prisoners and getting proof about what’s going on…”

“You said that you were working!”

“I know, I’m so sorry I lied to you…” _Not quite as bad as faking my death!_ “This is why I wasn’t available, I was planning everything.” He pauses “Everything went smoothly when… when an official black car showed up.”

“Oh…” Sherlock was seeing the image in his head. John and his teams euphoric because of the success of their enterprise. Ready to go… when the person they hated the most arrived on a silver platter. “An occasion impossible to resist.”

“Yes… I left my team and run to the gate where we exchanged gunfire…”  
  
At these words, a frazzled Sherlock interrupts, “are you all right? Tell me you’re all right, love!”

“Yes, yes… don’t worry. I bullet went through my arm muscle but nothing serious, don’t worry. But… but… he’s dead.  I’ve killed him.” His hand in his hair, John was walking back and forth near his car. “He… he… was the reason why you… weren’t there anymore. It hurt so much, I had to do something. It was him or… me.”

 “It’s ok, I only feel relief for now, don’t worry… I will cry for our dysfunctional family later. That explains why the evidence I left against him didn’t end up in the news yet. The government must hold everything because of his death and ask the press to wait…”

“You left data behind you? Oh, you are truly a marvelous man. I can’t wait to have you in my arms again… Where are you?”

“I’m not in London… sorry. It was better for me to go away for a while.” An exasperate sound passes thru the phone! “Enough! Nobody is probably giving a shit about a not dead man now that my brother is no more in this world!" _And you already been careless enough to talk about yesterday little expedition!_ "I’m in Edinburgh, on my way for…”

“It’s ok, don’t say it, I know the place…” John smiles. “I’m already on my way, a few hours behind you but I will be there somewhere in the middle of the night. Will you wait for me?” 

“Always…”

“I love you, you know, right.”

“Me too, so much it hurts sometimes,” Sherlock admits. “We’ll talk more in a few hours. There is so much to say.” 

“Yes, better to be on our way if you want to arrive before nightfall. Prepare the house, light a good fire, sleep… I’ll be there before you know it.” They both close their phones.  Sherlock leaves Edinburgh immediately, eager to arrive at their future love nest! _In only a few hours we will be together!_

 

John calls his sister before going back on the road for a now long overdue conversation.

“Harry! It’s me…”

“John! Where are you? Greg is with me… he’s worried sick about you. Saying strange things about someone who is alive that you don’t know about…”

“Tell him that it’s ok, I was aware and I’m on my way to be with him right now.”

“What ARE you talking about! You’ve played solo for the last week… I do not recognize you anymore! I am so mad at you! Greg told me about … You… You… did… GOD! John!” She pauses, being careful because she knows for sure her phone was taped, it was not the time to talk about the commando mission her brother lead the night before, and she said the only thing she could say safely. “You call sick at work to go cavorting with a new lover! It’s irresponsible! And HIM? What about a HIM?”

John smiles, knowing that her sister must be so irritated not being able to say all she wants.“You will be able to chide me in person soon enough, don’t worry… You’ve got more important work to do for now!”

“Yes… because of you... and him… so thank you for that!” A small hint of pride was piercing  the concern.

“Any news about our... missing friends?”

“No... they are still in an unknown place!” _I hope he’s getting what I’m saying!_ “And strangely, your friend Molly from Bart’s has been arrested but we don’t know why.  She’s supposed to be release anytime soon.”

“Okay…” _Yes! If I understand, everyone that was in the compound are still hiding, Molly should be out of the woods soon._ “I’ve got to go… Take care of you and don’t do anything stupid!”

“Looks who’s talking, brother! Love you.”

After a quick visit to the coffee shop for the biggest and strongest coffee available, John went back on the road with a big sigh... _Only ten hours or so to go!_

 

A few hours later, Sherlock finally arrives at the cottage. It was a typical Highland cottage made of whitewash wall and dark roof.  The key was hidden where Molly said it should be… It was cold and humid but the detective quickly lights a fire and everything became cozier and warmer.  Exhausted, he puts the kettle on the stove. _Tea… tea is always a good thing._ He returns outside to retrieve the items from the boot of the car, then prepares a pot of tea. _I owe her so much, I will never been able to repay her for all that she’s done._ His cup in hand, he sits at the table and looks around. It was a small house, one bedroom with a comfortable bed, a tiny bathroom and a main room that was mainly composed of a compact kitchen and a settee in front of a great fireplace. After the cold hugeness of Holmes’ Manor, it was perfect… _Am I the owner of the family house now that Mycroft is gone? It’s strange, should I be crying right now? He was my only family…_  Tired, he moves to the settee and quickly falls asleep in front of the fire.

The sound of a log falling on the cinders creating thousand of little flying sparks wakes him from his dreamless sleep.  _I’m feeling better! What time is it? 2 o’clock! John will be here in one hour or so!_   He turns on the outside light for the doctor as it was now pitch black! Listening to the radio, Sherlock unpacked the food and the few items of clothing he had before going in the shower to fresh up a bit… He was getting out of the shower when the music of a special news flash echoes in the cottage.

> “This is a special report from BBC News.  Last night, at 23:15, Mycroft Holmes was found dead at his house in the outskirts of  London. The police first analysis, as well as a letter he left, are suggesting a suicide.  The death of his younger brother, Sherlock Holmes, that occurred a few hours before may be the cause as he was devastated by the loss. Newsrooms around the country have received evidence that could put a negative shadow on the politician legacy. The government is currently investigating what could be a vendetta against the government official.  More news will follow as soon as available. Harry Watson, founder and spokesperson from the _Association for the Promotion of Clarity and Transparency in Politics_ is going to issue a statement as well at a press conference tomorrow at 9AM. We are now returning to our current programming.”

_Oh… they are clever… The government won’t want to lose face. It was a good plan to stay put for a while, even with Mycroft's death_.  As he was looking for something to eat, _John going to  be ravenous for sure, the man is always hungry... a_ car finally parked in front of the house and a few happy knocks resonate. With a wide smile, Sherlock unbolts the door then stepped back…

“Good morning, my pet. Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I thought 16 was the last one but surprise!
> 
> Thought? Secret desire? Something?


	17. You have no idea, have you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...

Sherlock's first thought at his first glimpse of Moriarty was about John.  _Moriarty must leave before John arrives!_ Knowing that it was useless to simply close the door, the criminal's bodyguard was probably just behind him, he steps back to allow the man to enter the little cottage.

“Thanks love…” He looks around him with disgust. “You found yourself a nice little place here, Sherlock! Had I known that’s what you like I wouldn’t have spent all that money to get the best suite at the Savoy…”  

Sherlock tries a soothing approach. _Who knows for once in my life it could work!_  “It was clear from the start that I wasn’t interested… Jim. We are not well suited for each other, we will drive each other mad in a week. We are not on the same side which is another complication, what, with your criminal activities and my work with Scotland Yard, you know that it was only Mycroft's coercion that made me go out with you.” He pauses. “And… anyhow I don’t think I am good at all that ‘boyfriend’ stuff.”

Jim moves closer to Sherlock, a melancholic smile on his face… Then without warning the criminal slaps Sherlock with force, making him to nearly fall on the floor. “LIAR! You were in love with someone else!” As the detective launches to retaliate, a cold voice fills the room.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you, Mister Holmes.” It was Moran, aiming a gun at his head. “Hands over your head, there - now, don’t move.” Taking Sherlock roughly by the arms he pushes him with a little bit more force than necessary into one of the kitchen chairs, then ties his hands behind him and uses zip ties to tightly attach his ankles to the front legs of the chair. He wasn’t able to move an inch.

“Don’t be so rough Seb, are you jealous?” Jim looks at Sherlock with a smirk “Nothing to be jealous of any more… Turns out you are ordinary after all, I can’t believe I’ve been so STUPID.” Taking the opportunity of having an immobilize Sherlock he slaps him again without restraint. Other than blood pearling at his bottom lip that prove the force of the hits, the detective didn’t grunt or wince. “You are courageous, I can admit that… And that bit of red is doing wonder for your pale complexion.” Moriarty harshly grabs the man’s brown curls to restrain his head and slowly lick the blood from Sherlock's face… Stopping near his ear he murmurs “The fun we could had have… Maybe I will keep you for a bit, and let Moran kill you later.” He rises and caresses Sherlock's torso longingly “You are all alone now, without your brother, there is no one left. Who’s going to protect you?”

_John! John wants me! John will protect me! Oh God, please I hope he realizes what’s happening before entering the house. Yes, yes, he’s ex-military, of course he’s going to find a way!_ Hope was slowly building up in Sherlock heart and mind. 

Moriarty, who was looking at him, starts laughing without being able to control himself. “This is too much, poor man… Is this hope I am seeing in your eyes? Do you really think that you ‘boyfriend’ will be here for you? And… is it really your boyfriend? When I spoke to him at Bart’s morgue, it was a big disappointment for me! Being left out because of a GP? He’s not bad looking, but otherwise… How could you lower your expectation THAT low?” He shakes his head, still a bit under the shock of how easily Watson took control of the lab. It took them nearly three hours before they finally came to and were able to untie themselves and get out of the closet where they had been imprisoned. Once back in the labs, Moriarty spent little time in discovering the address and by using a helicopter he was able to be there before John.

_Speaking of that bastard…_ Moriarty exchanges a glance with Moran and the military man stalks out of the house, leaving Sherlock alone with Moriarty.

“Alone at last my pet…”

 

John was driving as quickly as possible without being pull out by road patrol. _I’m coming love! I should be there in an hour! _He was thinking of what their future could be! He was a doctor while Sherlock can work full-time with Scotland Yard… _Or I could work with him? I’m certain that we could be a great team and, anyway, Anderson is an idiot!_ But first they will need to bring him back to life! _Maybe we could stay a week or two in Scotland… alone without the press and everything._ He was finally turning on the sole road that leads to the little village when a car coming from nowhere crashes just in front of him! John stops at once and, after getting his phone, runs to help the occupants! _Oh My God, I hope that nobody’s hurt!_ He opens the door to a grinning Moran holding a gun at him… then everything turns black.

 

Moriarty sighs theatrically and the detective wasn’t able to stop his eyes from rolling. He has been talking for nearly two hours now… _Kill me please, it would be less boring._ “What should I do with you, Sherlock… You’re such a disappointment…”

_Such a drama queen!_ “It’s not too late to let me go… You know that Mycroft's empire will collapse now that he’s dead and that the press has many files regarding ALL of his activities.” Sherlock was calm and businesslike, “If I were you I would discreetly liquidate all my projects and get my money out of the country.”

Jim laughs, shaking his head, “Oh my innocent boy… You have no idea, have you? I am nobody… I do not exist… I am a spider in the middle of an invisible spider web. Nobody. Ever. Gets. To. Me.” He walks seductively towards Sherlock “I offered you to be a part of my word and you mocked me, you pushed me away… Tsk, tsk, tsk…” Taking a small knife, he places it under the tall man chin. “I don’t know why I am not ending this right now…” A small knock followed by three more resonate around them. Jim smiles in a predatory way, knowing that he will get the upper hand over Sherlock Holmes pretty soon.  “Ah… This is why I can’t kill you right away… I don’t want you to miss your present.” Louder he calls “Come in!”

Moran opens the door with one hand and pushed an unconscious John onto the floor of the cabin. Sherlock's heart explodes in anger and fear! _It’s been nearly two hours since Moran left, how long have he’s been subject to Moran's ‘attention’!_

“JOHN! What have you done to him!” He was trying to get out of the restraints but it was impossible. “John… Talk to me… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

“Don’t worry, he’s only knocked out.” Moran replies as he handcuffs John to a radiator. “I didn’t touch him, just enough to put him in the boot for a little ride… To let you both have some quality time together.” He didn’t even try to hide the snarl on his last words but Sherlock wasn’t noticing Moran, he was looking at John! Only John!

“Now Sherlock… You look at me.” Seeing that Sherlock's attention was focused solely on John, Jim forcibly turns his head towards him. “YOU. LOOK. AT. ME! If you want your little doctor to be alive tomorrow morning you’re going to do as I say. Understand?” 

Wanting to buy time for a miracle, Sherlock nods slowly.

“Great… “ Changing his tone, Moriarty puts his hands on Sherlock's curls, petting him, admiring the shine that the fire was giving to the lustrous chocolate hair. “I always loooove your hair. It’s not fair to have such wonderful curls… and kaleidoscope eyes… and cupid bow lips… and razor-sharp cheekbones… and long and elegant hands…” Each compliment was followed by a little kiss that caused Sherlock to shudder. “Good man… I know you can be reasonable. If not I will burn the heart out of you…” He smirks “And don’t tell me you don’t have a heart… I’ve got it, it is handcuffed few meters away.” He laughs and, leaving Sherlock, nonchalantly goes near John. Giving a little nudge with his foot, he asks, “Johnny boy? Are you awake?” He spins on his heel to giggle at Moran “Seb, I think you knock him a little bit too much! What did you use? A bazooka?” 

“No boss, just my gun. But he didn’t anticipate it at all so he dropped like a rock.” He looks at the ex-captain with a disgruntled look. “Kind of sad for an ex-captain to end like this… But he started it!” Moran was still angry at the trick John pulled on them in the lab. “But don’t worry, he’s still alive for now… He’s still a pawn to control the other.” John was discreetly coming to, catching Sherlock’s eyes, he winks slowly before closing his eyes again.

_Oh thank God… John is alive! Think, Sherlock think! I must find a way… What can I do, what can I trade… I know what can I trade but it won’t be for long as he’s going to kill John after anyway. Maybe if… if…_ “Moriarty, I’ve got an offer for you.”

“Oh, my little pet has found his voice at last!” The criminal strolls back to Sherlock. “Do you really think you can give me something that would be enough for me to spare your lives.”

“I don’t care about my life, it has no meaning… I can help you to save your empire from the grip of the government… You know that now that Mycroft is out of the way the government will go after everyone that ever worked with him with a vengeance!” Sherlock adds one last card, talking softy, nearly lovingly. “I could stay and work with you…” To Moran's dismay, Moriarty was intrigued, hypnotized by the detective, “The way you talked about your work, it, it intrigues me. It is puzzles, and strategies, and controls, and knowing… knowing so many things, knowing everything.” The detective turns to lock his gaze on Jim eyes “Connecting everything together in a blink of an eye… Not being bored, not being ever bored again…” 

Peace falls on Jim face... “You understand… my pet… you understand me, my lovely pet.” Moriarty sits on Sherlock, straddle him amorously, his lips searching for Sherlock's. Playing the game, he opens slightly to let Moriarty in, knowing that he was winning if he could just fake it a bit longer. _Saving John… Saving John…_

Finally opening his eyes, John's heart broke at the vision of Moriarty wantonly kissing Sherlock. Moran's eyes were looking dangerous at the moment, as well. Suddenly, Moran's focus left the ‘couple’ as he looks up at the ceiling. “Boss…” But Moriarty wasn’t paying attention, “JIM!” He removes his boss from his enemy's lap “Someone coming, helicopter!” Moriarty turns to John who wasn’t able to resist to smirk a little. Moran, seeing John’s confidence rising, went back to the man. “What have you done?” He searches his pocket and found John’s phone. The last text, sent nearly three hours ago, was to someone called GL. 

 

>  I think I’m walking into a trap, send help at these coordinates. JW

Rising, smashing the phone in a fury, Moran grabbed his boss' arm. “Boss! We’ve got to go!” He picked up his gun to kill Sherlock and John but Jim quickly picked up his own and confronted him “Jim… You’re not serious… He’s going to come after you, you know it! You CAN’T let them live.”

“It’s my call… and I say NO.” Moriarty tone was resolute.

Pointing John with his gun, Moran pleads, “this one at least…”

“No… It’s no fun to win without any competition.” Lowering his gun, he fires lazily into John’s leg. “But it doesn’t mean I have to make it easy!” He laughs manically, ashes back to Sherlock to steal one last brutal kiss before knocking him with the flat of his gun then runs outside with Moran to get to the black 4x4 they left nearby.

John screams as the pain was nearly unbearable…   _Could you please stop shooting at me! I can’t believe I’ve been shot 2 times in 2 days… This is worse than in the army. Oh God it hurts! I can objectively say that being shot in the leg is worse than in the arm... I must remember all this, Sherlock will probably want to write down an Excel chart to analyze the difference…. _He looks at Sherlock who was now unconscious. The little energy he had left went on calling out to his love. “Sherlock, love, talk to me!” Then he blacks out.

A minute later Greg and a few members of John’s commando team storm the house. 

 

A few days later, Sherlock was sitting near a hospital bed, holding John’s hand when the doctor finally wakes up for good.

“S’hlock…” He mutters.

“Shhh… Yes love, I’m here.” He kisses John’s knuckles. “Thank God you’re all right.”

“It’s a bit fuzzy…” he coughs. “Where are we?”

“Edinburgh General Hospital” He looks lovingly at his boyfriend, “What do you remember?”

“I was in the car, only a few minutes from the cottage, when a car crashed in front of me… It was odd, I had a strange feeling so I text Greg secretly as I was walking over to the car wreck.” He moves, wishing to be near Sherlock, and winces. Laughing softly, the detective carefully spreads his long body on the bed.

“You saved our lives, my hero!” He puts his lips on John's cheek, before placing his head carefully on his good shoulder.

“Yes, it’s my job… I get the feeling it won’t be easy to keep up with you.” John mumbles, his brain fuzzy with the morphine. "And Molly?“

"She's out of trouble and Greg is taking great care of her..." He smiles. "And they are working with your sister to put orders in all that mess... the data... the testimonials..."

"So... Everything’sover?”

“Yes my love, sleep…”

 

 

*Epilogue*

“What should we do with Sherlock Holmes, Sir?”

“I really don’t know, Lady Smallwood, what’s your idea?” The Prime Minister looks at the woman who was officially responsible for overseeing the fall of Mycroft Holmes empire since his death, a week ago. “Oh God...  and Doctor Watson! Found a way to cover his participation in the events at The Farm.” He sighs. “So much people still uncounted for… So much shady business… How can we have let him have so much control over us, Elizabeth?” The man was looking so small, the weight of everything heavy on his shoulders.

“It’s nearly over… But the only missing piece is the more dangerous… The man or association known as Moriarty. I know that the younger Holmes have a good understanding of the man, of his empire. We must keep him near us because we will need him one day.” She didn’t say that she was already a fan of Sherlock Holmes' work, having followed him since his debut with Scotland Yard.

“So… We found an excuse for his fake-death?” The Prime Minister pause,s “Any idea?”

“Something simple is always the best… We could say that he was working for us and that it was a strategy to get him out of his brother's control.” A small smile appears on her lips. “And it was in a way… he’s the one who gave us the files about his brother affairs.”

“I am of the top of the structure, I should have been able to do something! I should have known everything without Sherlock Holmes nearly sacrificing himself! How often we suspected, how often we turned our eyes! That makes us, ME, an accomplice!” 

“Maybe… But now is not the time for self recrimination. We have yet to uncover everyone who had been manipulated or threatened by Mycroft Holmes. It’s going be a long road…” Lady Smallwood puts a soft hand on the shoulder of the man she considered a friend. “Sir, don’t be so hard on yourself… We are now partners against whatever may remain of these events.”

“It’s not over, you’re right… we will need all the support we may have.” His voice was more assertive now. “Make sure that the police, the army, the government workers, MI5 and MI6… EVERYONE know that we will not tolerate any loyalty towards Mycroft Holmes!”

“I will, Sir, is that all?”

“Yes… but I can only be sad about all this, Elizabeth. It’s going to be better, for sure, but the immediate future is gloomy.” He turns to look by the window of his office, “No, it’s not over. Just a brief pause. “

“But with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, were going to be ready for what’s going to follow…” Her smile was sad, knowing that he was right, the worst is probably yet to come.

“So we exonerate him, maybe a medal for civic duties and put him back on the street to play the vigilante?” The older man jokes.

“An official role with the NSY will be enough, no need of a costume and a cape!” Lady Smallwood laughed. “And with that doctor of his, I think they’re gone be quite a team” 

_Yes… quite a team. _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read till the ends, many thanks! 
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment so I know that I didn't lost you somewhere after the first chapter!
> 
> I admit, it was pretty farfetched for a R&J AU but if you have any other Shakespeare plays that you would want to me Sherlockize, let me know in comment :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not following perfectly the event that goes with a characters... but roughly it's like:
> 
> * Capulet (Holmes household)
> 
> Capulet: Mycroft Holmes  
> Juliet, his daughter: Sherlock Holmes, his younger brother  
> Count Paris, a noble, Capulet want to mary him with Juliet: Moriarty, an 'associate' (Creapy AF version of Count Paris)  
> The Nurse: Ms. Hudson, the housekeeper  
> Manservant etc: Anthea, Mycroft's secretary 
> 
>    
> * Montague (Watson household)
> 
> Montague: Harry Watson, lawyer, founder of an association promoting clarity and transparency in politics  
> Romeo, his son: Doctor John Watson, her brother  
> Benvolio: Mike, friend and members of Harry's Association  
> Mercutio, friend: DI Greg Lestrade, friend  
> Frère Laurent: Molly, friend and members of Harry's Association


End file.
